


Agent Carter an AU Series

by Peggysousfan



Series: Peggysous Au [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti Steggy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Neighbors, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Stephanie Carter, peggysous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: WWII is over and Peggy Carter is pregnant(By Rogers)(I am anti steggy so this is not about them) and she moves into a new apartment complex and her neighbor is Daniel Sousa.  Colleen is her roommate who is there to help her out when she can, but isn't always there. This is set to compliment seasons one of the Agent Carter series but in a different universe/ scenario. This story is inspired by an AU I read by lillianmmalter on Ao3. This writer is phenomenal and I loved their AU so much, I got inspired to write this. I definitely recommend you read it. Some characters are totally theirs and I do not own them. lillianmmalter is the inspiration for this fanfic and some rights go to this writer. Enjoy!! :)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fic I every wrote. It is shorter at first, but gets longer as the story progresses. Once I revise everything I can, then i'll be able to post everything I have for this one. I hope you enjoy :)

Peggy's POV: 

Its been 8 months since the War ended. The War to end all wars, a war that changed my life forever. First it was my engagement, then my brothers death, and now it is the death of someone else. Someone I grew close to and considered a dear friend. Someone I never thought of romantically. He was awkward and kind, brave and headstrong, and most of all; loyal. Loyal to his family and his friends, and I admired him for it. He showed interest and attempted to flirt, but I simply brushed it away. Now I will admit a glossy, shirtless man, will have any woman weak in the knees, but that doesn't mean I was in love with him. He took my kindness and interpreted it wrongly. I tried to show him my disinterest, but the super-solider serum must have knocked a few screws loose in exchange for muscle. 

_One night will the Commandos and I all played cards in a pub, getting drunk off our arses. Most everyone had left already so it was Barnes, Rogers, Dugan, and myself. Dugan was loosing terribly and Barnes was no better._

_"Goddammit! Carters cheatin'!" He said. I simply rolled my eyes._

_"Its not that I'm cheating Sargent, I'm simply better at this game than you," I remarked. He stood suddenly and swayed._

_"I'm calling shit on that, Carter." His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull as he tried to call me out._

_"Alright alright. I think Buck's had enough to drink," Steve laughed. He attempted to stand and help Barnes, but Dugan had beat him to the punch._

_"I got Barnes, you get my money back," Dugan said, as he too began to sway. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"As if that's going to happen. I've already earned more in the past hour from you boys than I have in 2 months." I brag._

_"Yeah.. yea- yeah". Banes slurred "Ch-EaT-er."_

_"C'mon ya lug." Dugan says as he drags Barnes away. The entire scene was comical and I couldn't help my outburst of laughter._

_"Alright Carter, just you and me." Steve said. I look to him and then the cards. "But first I'm getting another beer," I look at him, puzzled. "I know Stark said they won't affect me, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun,_ _you want one?"_

_"No no, I'll have a whiskey. Neat." As he orders our drinks I look through my deck._

_Over Nana's dead body will he ever see a win after this. God rest her soul. When he returns we resume the game. Hours go by and many more drinks are ordered, eventually the game is over, or so I presume. Half way through my memory began to blur. All I remembered was waking up in Steve's cot the next morning. Weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. But by then, his plane had went down, and the War was over..._

Being a woman, I was no longer needed or wanted in the military. I still worked for the SSR, but I had a transfer put in for New York. I moved into a new apartment complex in Brooklyn with a roommate name Colleen. I hid my pregnancy for as long as I could, but when I began to show I had to take a leave of absence. Not that I minded, Agent Finn is a real bastard. I needed to trick the SSR into believing I had an emergency with my family in London and that I had to leave the states; luckily they believed it. For months now I have been living with Colleen and a growing belly. She tried to fondle over the the unborn child the moment she was aware. I attempted to keep it from her for as long as I could, but eventually I couldn't. As everyone in the building now thinks, my 'husband' died in the war and left me widowed and with child. The only reason I never shared this news was because I was still mourning him. 

For these long months I discovered that the Brooklyn SSR offices were shut down, and that I would be working at another SSR, NY office. Brilliant. Now I will have to work for more Agent Finns in an office I know nothing about except its cover, a phone company.

"What jobs are you looking for once you're on your feet with the baby?" Colleen asked one evening. We were both at the table with tea looking through the mail and newspaper.

"I was thinking of the telephone company, as long as they have some positions open for when I'm ready."

"Do you really have to go back to work Peg? What with the baby and-"

"Of course I do." I say. "Its not as if any one else will do it. I have to have some sort of income to pay my share of the rent and take care of the little one." Colleen opens her mouth as if to speak and then shuts it again. "I have friends of a friend who will be able to care for babe once I am ready to work. I can't keep letting you pay your half of the rent and mine. Its meant to be shared between us both."

"I know I know. Its just..."

"I understand, Colleen, but I don't have a choice. And if I'm to find a new apartment-"

"You don't have to leave Peggy. I helped my cousins and their babies. Besides, we also have Mrs. Keller down stairs who is obsessed with babies." She states. Mrs. Keller is an elderly woman with eight children of her own and twenty grand children, and a handful of great-grand children. That woman is the center of gossip in the building, and has not stopped talking about my baby since she found out. I take a large sigh and the conversation dies down. I'm not ready to be a mum...


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy's POV:

Walking up a flight of stairs normally isn't a problem, but being eight months pregnant makes it quite difficult. Now, instead of actually walking, I seem to be waddling like a bloody penguin. _Why can't we have a lift in this building?_ Finally I reach our apartment floor, then I hear a crash.

"Dammit," I hear someone say. I look down the hall and see our neighbor and it looks as if hes dropped a grocery bag. Oh I forgot his name. Sonna? Soasa? All I know is it begins with an 'S'. I walk, or waddle, down the hall to see if I could help. "Mrs. Carter?" he says. _Oh bloody hell!_

"It looks like you could some help with that," I say. 

"Oh no its fine." He uses his crutch and bends down for it _._ He's lived in this complex longer than I have. I've seen him around and we've had small conversations at the post, but nothing more than neighborly civil conversation. "Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Mr...uhm"

"Sousa. Daniel Sousa." He says, stretching out his hand, and I shake it.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Sousa, you must forgive me."

"There nothing to forgive Mrs. Carter." He flashes a charming smile and I attempt to relay one myself. _If only people would stop addressing me as Mrs. Carter..._

"Well I ought to be on my way." I say.

"Of course. Have a nice day." He says, smiling once more. I smile in return and waddle to my flat.

Colleen's been working much more as of late. Since the war has been over, many more GI's have been discharged, and many woman have lost there jobs to soldiers. Colleen has to help train the new recruits, leaving me quite on my own. Hours go by and its soon supper time. I'm no chef, but I normally make do. We haven't made it to the shops like we intended, so our food supply is quite low. However, I could smell something quite delicious itself waffling through the air. Mmmm. Whatever it is has triggered a craving. _Damn._ It seems that the food is from Mr. Sousa's flat. I can't help but pace and think of whatever hes made. Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm at his door knocking, with a plate in my hand. _What in the blazes was I doing!?_ I start to walk back when I hear the door open.

"Mrs. Carter?" I stood there frozen for a moment. Sighing I turn around.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Sousa, I was just being silly." I say awkwardly. Never have I embarrassed myself like this in my life. He looks at me with a furrowed brow and a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh.. did you need something?"

"No. I uhm..." I stammer on and try to explain, rather horribly, what I was doing. "Well-no. I uhm... I'm sorry to bother you."

"You sure...?" he asks again. He smiles charmingly and has a small tease to his tone. _Damn him._ I try to smile it off, but it doesn't work.

"Its just.. well whatever you've made smells delightful."

"You want some of my food?" Rather than being rude and sounding appalled, he actually sounded surprised, yet kind; if anything he was slightly amused. 

"I hate to be a bother..." I trail off. He looks down and smiles, as if a sweet thought had crossed his mind.

"I don't mind at all. If anything it would be a big help." He laughs.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose-"

"Its cod... It doesn't exactly taste great reheated and eaten the next day." He teases. I laugh and whole heatedly smile.

"I concur." I say.

"Here, how about this. You come inside while its finishing up and you can have half." I stop for a moment, not wanting to over step, but the babe has other plans. I close my eyes and give in. _This little one is so head-strong already..._

"That sounds lovely."

"Great." He opens the door and we make our way to the kitchen. I can't help but moan at the delicious smell. Daniel looks at me and laughs. 

"What?"

"Nothin'." His back is turned towards me, but I can sense his amused demeanor. 

"There must be something that's keeping you amused." I press. I want to keep a small conversation going to avert this awkward situation. Although being here seems warm and welcoming, not invading.

"Its just... my sisters are the same way." I furrow my brows as he turns to me. "When they were- uh-you know." 

"With child...?"

"Uh, yeah. They'd sit or stand around and enjoy the smell of the food in the air." I can't help but listen to his every word. He must sense I was hoping for more details, so he pressed on. "They always made me cook or them, especially when they had cravings." He laughs lightly as the memories play in his mind. "I remember my older sister, she would call me at 3 in the morning, because her husband had night shifts, and she would call me and ask to get her whatever she wanted. Sometimes I'd have to bake or cook depending what it was. She'd sit down and just smell the air and pester me when it'd be done." His laugh is so contagious, I can't help myself. 

"Well, it seems you are a very good brother," I say. "I don't think my own would be so loyal and keen to meet my every need and craving if I asked." I laugh. The timer goes off and Daniel takes out the cod. It looks different than most I've seen.

"Its a Portuguese dish, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. I've never had Portuguese before, I must admit, but it smells delicious." He laughs and grabs his own plate.

"So, wheres your brother now? I-If you don't mind me asking that is." I look down for a moment and then up.

"Oh no its fine. My brother, Micheal, he uhm... died early in the war." I try to keep my emotions in check, but a tear escaped without my permission. Quickly I wipe it away. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring something like that up, I-"

"Its alright, Mr. Sousa, I pray you don't reproach yourself. " I look up at him and see his demeanor change. "Honestly it's alright. I enjoy talking about him actually." 

"Yeah? What was he like?" As Daniel began to serve our food, I rambled on and on of stories about Micheal and what he was like. In turn, Daniel told stories of his own sisters, and about a brother he had lost in the war aw well. I've barely uttered more then a few sentences to this man in the many months of living in Brooklyn, but now, sitting here with him, I feel as if I've known him my whole life. Everything feels right and calm, and I have an odd want of never leaving. All too soon though, we both finish and I hobble out of my seat. I grab both of our plates and place them in the sink.

"Uhh ...You don't have to do that you know. I can take care of it." Daniel makes his way to where I am, but I refuse his help.

"No, no, I all but invited myself over, its the least I can do." He must sense my determination, because he doesn't try and argue. Several minutes go by and I'm nearly finished, when a pain in my lower abdomen begins to start. At first its small, then It grows more intense. I can't help but hunch over, one hand on the counter, the other on my back. He must have sense my distress because he rushed over to my side. 

"Ar-Are you okay? Sh-should I do something? Is it the baby? Do I need to call a-"

"No, no, Its not that." I force my self to say. "It must be false contractions. Normally they go away, but.. they seem to be more insistent at the moment." He stares, awe-struck, and frozen. "I should probably head home, sleep it off..."

"Uh yeah sure, do you need anything?"

"No I'm quite fine. Thank you, Mr. Sousa." I start to walk across the hall when I hear him reply.

"Yeah, No problem." I look back and attempt to smile. _Oh this child will be the death of me, the sooner they get here, the better._ I grab the bed off of the wall and lie down. _S_ oon enough, the contractions end.I hope Daniel won't be offended by my sudden leaving, I feel horrible, but poppet had other plans...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a recap of chapter 2 from Daniel's POV :)

Daniels POV:

Thank God its the weekend and I'm off of work for two days. I might actually be able to relax. Thompson and Krzeminski were complete ass hats all week, if not more than usual. I was able to get lunch with pai today, and then get some groceries for dinner. I got as little as possible because walking up a flight of stair, with a crutch, and a hand full of groceries is a pain in the ass. _What I wouldn't do to get an elevator in this building._ As I get to my apartment door, I drop a bag. 

"Dammit." Before I reach down to grab the bad, I hear footsteps. 

I look down the hall and see Mrs. Carter, my neighbor. She moved in the apartment across from mine 8 months ago. It wasn't until maybe 5 months when everyone started to notice she was pregnant. Not that she had any reason to tell anyone, but a lot of gossip was going around the building because of it. Rumor was that she was married or had a lover during the war and he died, so she never talked about the baby; that was, until it was too obvious to deny it. 

"Mrs. Carter?" As I said her name she looked slightly irritated, at least I think, it was on her face for a split second.

"It looks like you could some help with that." She says.

"Oh no its fine." I use my crutch for support as I grab the bag. _This is slightly embarrassing..._ I try to not struggle so much, but its kind of hard when you're being watched. "Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Mr...uhm"

"Sousa. Daniel Sousa." I reach out my hand and she shakes it. We've only met a couple of times, and spoken even less, but I can't help but get nervous around her. Shes a Brit, so a little closed off, confident, and beautiful. 

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Sousa, you must forgive me."

"There nothing to forgive Mrs. Carter." I say. But as I say it, she looks slightly upset. I try to smile and make it less awkward.

"Well I ought to be on my way." She says, attempting a small smile of her own.

"Of course. Have a nice day." 

I smile again, and realizing I probably look like an idiot smiling so damn much. When she closes her door I close my eyes and groan. I don't know whats true and whats not about her. All I do know, is that shes pregnant with another mans child, and its not mine. _God what is wrong with me?_ I hardly know anything about her, but I know I want to know more. _Like that's gonna happen._

I open my apartment and head to the kitchen to start dinner. I whole cod to myself is a lot, I hope I'll be able to eat all of this. As I wait for dinner to finish I hear a knock. _Odd, I'm not expecting anyone._ I grab my crutch and head to the door, when I open it, I see my pregnant neighbor walking away. "Mrs. Carter?" She stops walking and freezes up, as if shes just been caught doing something she shouldn't. When she turns around I see she has a plate in her hand, of all things.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Sousa, I was just being silly." Her cheeks start to turn red, and shes avoiding eye contact. _Okay... still weird..._

"Uh.. did you need something?" I ask, maybe somethings happened or she needs something? I have no idea.

"No. I uhm..." She stutters and shuffles her feet around nervously. "Well no. I uhm- I'm sorry to bother you."

"You sure..?" I ask. I swear I'm having deja vu. She smiles awkwardly and starts to explain.

"Its just.. well whatever you've made smells delightful."

"You want some of my food?" _I can't believe this, well, actually I can._

"I hate to be a bother..." As she continues to repeat herself, all I an think about is my sisters and when they did things like this. _  
_

"I don't mind at all. If anything it would be a big help." I laugh.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose-"

"Its cod... It doesn't exactly taste great reheated and eaten the next day." As I say this she gives a small laugh and a bright smile. 

"I concur."

"Here, how about this. You come inside while its finishing up and you can have half." Shes stands there as if debating her options, then looks down at her stomach. 

"That sounds lovely." _I guess the baby is making the decision._

"Great." I open the door and invite her in, when she sits down she makes a faint noise with her eyes closed. I look over to her and give out a small laugh. _  
_

"What?"

"Nothin'." I say. I turn my back to her to check on the food. 

"There must be something that's keeping you amused."

"Its just.. my sisters are the same way." I explain. I turn back around and see shes furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. Its kind of cute. _Stop. You can't think like that._ "When they were- uh- you know." _Just spit it out! What is wrong with me?_

"With child...?" _  
_

"Uh, yeah. They'd sit or stand around and enjoy the smell of the food in the air." I see shes interested, so I keep going. "They always made me cook or them, especially when they had cravings. I remember my older sister, she would call me at 3 in the morning, because her husband had night shifts, and she would call me and ask to get her whatever she wanted. Sometimes I'd have to bake or cook depending what it was. She'd sit down and just smell the air and pester me when it'd be done." At this I laugh, and she laughs with me.

"Well, it seems you are a very good brother. I don't think my own would be so loyal and keen to meet my every need and craving if I asked." She laughs again and I'm in a trance. Which of course is interrupted by the timer. I get the food out of the oven and see her face has an odd expression.

"Its a Portuguese dish, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. I've never had Portuguese before, I must admit, but it smells delicious." I smile at her and wonder about her bother. If she has one, where is he? Maybe back in England or something.

"So, wheres your brother now? I-If you don't mind me asking that is." I notice her eyes looks down and her mood changes slightly.

"Oh no its fine. My brother, Micheal, He uhm... died early in the war." I notice she's starting to cry, great. _Way to go idiot._

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring something like that up, I-"

"Its alright, Mr. Sousa, I pray you don't reproach yourself. " I nod my head. "Honestly it's alright. I enjoy talking about him actually."

"Yeah? What was he like?" As she goes on to talk about her brother, I start to serve the food. This feels so natural and right. Its like we've done this before. We both talk about our families and about the war. When we finish up dinner, she takes our plates and heads to the sink. "Uh ...You don't have to do that you know. I can take care of it."

"No, no, I all but invited myself over, its the least I can do." _Beautiful, confident, AND stubborn_. I know better than to try and argue with a pregnant woman. For a few minutes it all quiet and I leave her alone. When I look over at her a few moments later, I see shes hunched over and in pain, much like my sisters were when they were in labor. I rush over as fast as I can with a crutch to check on her. 

"Ar-Are you okay?... Sh-should I do something? Is it the baby? Do I need to call a-"

"No, no, Its not that." Her breathing is hitched and her face is scrunched in pain. I want to reach out and touch her, but I don't want to over step. "It must be false contractions. Normally they go away, but.. they seem to be more insistent at the moment." She stops and breaths carefully. "I should probably head home, sleep it off..."

"Uh yeah sure, do you need anything?"

"No I'm quite fine. Thank you, Mr. Sousa." She starts to walk across the hall when and I watch.

"Yeah, No problem." I hope she'll be okay, my sisters were, but that's different. I knew my boundaries, that and they're family. If they needed anything, I was always there. I know my neighbor is a completely different territory in that category, but she doesn't have a lot of people in her life, and I want her to know that I'd be there if she needed a friend. _That's if she'll have me._ I hope I can speak with her again, maybe make an excuse to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a short chapter, but I will be working on getting more up soon. Enjoy! :)

Peggy's POV:

Its been days since I've had dinner with Mr. Sousa. Although it is odd, eating in a strange mans apartment, it felt quite nice. Hes very charming and handsome, and all over a delight. He didn't have to be as kind as he was, or as inviting; but he did. 

"So is that a yes or no?" I look up at Colleen across the table.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Peg, did you not hear anything I just said?" Shes is completely amused and teasing, but I'm in no such mood.

"I'm afraid not."

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies this Saturday. I'm finally off and we'll be able to relax." I sigh and rub my ridiculously large stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just... exhausted." Just then the baby kicks. "Oh!"

"Peg?!" Colleen rushes to my side.

"It-Its alright. I'm fine. The baby just surprised me is all." One fear I have for this child is that it inherited part of the serum. I can't ask Erskine or Howard if it's possible. Unfortunately Erskine is dead and Howard... well is Howard. Hes probably in Rome or Italy with his latest conquest. And although I can ask no one, I think my fear has already come true. Each morning after the babe kicks, I wake up with bruises all over my belly. What's it going to be like to raise a child who is born with the strength of a grown man? Let alone giving birth...that's another large fear on its own.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Colleen is skeptical, but drops the matter anyway. "Is there anything else you have planned?"

"Uh... no." She hesitates.

"Are you sure about that..?"

"Well," I look at her expecting an answer. "Yeah. Some gals from work wanted to go out Friday and they already got the tickets, I was hoping we could go but I didn't want to leave you behind."

"Colleen, its perfectly fine. I don't mind at all. Have your fun, truly." Before she can say anything else, there's a knock on the door. _Odd..._ Colleen and I both exchange looks as she walks away. "Are you expecting anyone?" I ask, I look to the closet where my gun is hidden in case I need it.

"No..." Colleen answers the door and its Mr. Sousa. He stands there holding something, but from where I sit I can't see, nor hear what they're saying. Colleen closes the door and walks back to the kitchen with a plate.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, Mr. Sousa came and said you left a plate at his apartment, and he wanted to return it...." Rather than being an actual coherent sentence, there was an accusing tone in her voice.

"Oh bloody hell, I completely forgot." 

"Uh huh.." I look at Colleen and her lips a curved in a smirk with one brow lifted.

"What?" I say defensively. I didn't mean to be so heated, but I don't like the look on her face. 

"Nothing, just..." I look at her, fuming now. "Why did you leave our plate at his apartment?"

"Oh please, Its not a thing like that." She tilts her head stubbornly as if saying I was mad. "Its not! It- I was just-" Now I'm frustrated. "I couldn't refuse the baby." I say, plain and simple.

"The baby? What does she have to do with it?" 

"She?" I laugh.

"Yes, she. Don't laugh Peg, I know things."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it..."

"Peggy."

"I- Id rather not say." In this moment her face is more frightening than Johann Schmidt. "I- ... I was hungry and I happen to smell and crave whatever it was Mr. Sousa had made for supper. He kindly offered some of it , we ate and that's when I had the false contractions; so I left the plate behind and came home."

"Oh... well why didn't you say any of this before?"

"I never had a reason to." I say stubbornly with an uplifted chin; trying to hide the fact that I was completely embarrassed. Although I sense Colleen knows this, she doesn't press any further; instead she changes the subject.

"So, are you sure you don't mind if I leave Friday night? You need sometime out of the apartment, Peg."

"I will have plenty enough time out of the apartment as soon as I'm back at work." I say. "Go out and have fun, you need it." 

At this she comes and embraces me. Normally I'm not a huger, but Colleen and a select few of others are an exception. I may not have many people in my life, but I am grateful for the ones I do have. They make things easier and I know I can depend on them; they're family. Perhaps more will be apart of it, one day. I only hope my little one will grow up and feel as loved as I was. With the friends I have, more than likely they will never go without, and that's all a mother could hope for. Oh dear God, I'm now addressing myself as a mum. God help me...

me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than the last, and the next is short again. But there is plenty of fluff. Enjoy :)

**Daniels POV:**

It's been a couple of days since Miss Carter came by my apartment and I haven't seen her since then. I noticed she left her plate in the kitchen when I woke up this morning. After my shift today at the SSR, I plan on returning it to her. Maybe we could spend some more time together, as neighbors. _That's a thing, right?_

"Sousa! You got those files I asked for?" Great, Thompson showed up even though its his day off.

"Yeah, they're right here." I hand him the files and Krzeminski chimes in.

"Hey look at that, the gimp can actually do something." Most of the other agents start laughing. _Ass._ The door to the chief's office opens, and the laughter dies down.

"Alright, enough with the fun and games, we got a case." And with that, the day was a lot longer than I planned on it being. _Shit._ Dooley explains the case and says more people will have to stay late, and of course I'm one of them. _I guess I'll give it back tomorrow._

_The Next day:_

I woke up pretty late today but since I had a late shift, Chief gave me the day off. I look at the clock and it says 12:25 pm. _Damn, I missed physical therapy._ Well, I have nothing else planned for today. I guess I can get some groceries for the week, stock up again. When I'm home, I leave my prosthetic off and use two crutches instead of one. That way I can get some relief. SO I use two crutches instead of one to get around the apartment. I make some coffee and look at the counter, sitting there is Miss Carter's plate. _Shit._ I forgot I didn't return it yesterday. Maybe she's in her apartment; I guess we'll see. I crutch back to my bed, put on the prosthetic, and get changed. _I can't exactly go over to her apartment in my underwear._ I shake any more thoughts out of my head before it goes too far. Sighing, I walk to the door, take a deep breath, and knock. 

"Mr. Sousa, hi. Can I help you with something?" Instead of being greeted by the woman I was hoping to see, I get her roommate, Ms. Colleen O' Brien. 

"Oh, yeah, I- uh... I came to give this back." I hand her the plate and she looks at me, confused. 

"Mrs. Carter left it at my apartment the other day and I wanted to give it back" I explain. She still looks confused. 

"Oh-Uhm... thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day." And with that I leave. I was really hoping to see her, maybe next time. _Next time?_ What the hell. _You're not allowed to fall for a woman you don't know Daniel._ _Stop._ God help me.

**Friday, Peggy's POV:**

I can't wait until this child is born. No more restless nights, no more cravings, no more pain, and no more bruises. Since Colleen is at work and won't be home until late, I need to figure out what to do for supper. _Oh what a long day it's going to be._ I waddle down stairs and get the post, but it appears I'm not the only one.

"Mr. Sousa?" I call out. He turns around and smiles his bright smile. 

"Mrs. Carter." _Ugh...what I'd give to never hear anyone calling me that again..._ "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you." It isn't an entire lie. Oddly, I feel much better since I've walked down here. I grab our mail and and see him do the same. "I do apologize, Mr. Sousa. I didn't mean to rush out the way I did last week. I hope it wasn't rude?"

"Oh, that? There's nothing to apologize for." I swear, he must be the kindest man I have ever met. "Are you okay, though? Well- s-since you... uh- left?" His cheeks and ears begin to turn red and I can't help but smile. It's quite adorable actually. _Adorable? What?_

"Yes, I'm fine. It happens from time to time. It just means she'll be born soon."

"She? You think it's a girl?"

"Well, Colleen, my flatmate does. Apparently she has a 'gift' when guessing the sexes of babies." At this he smiles, and I can't stop myself either. It's quiet for a few moments; not completely awkward, but content. 

"Well, I should head inside and get these up stairs." I look down and notice grocery bags. 

"Oh, of course. Would you like some help?" He begins to say something but I already know what he will say. "Before you refuse, I must inform you that I am fine and so is the baby." I laugh, and so does he. "I'd be more than happy to help, truly I don't mind. I would hate for you to have to walk up and down the stairs knowing I could have been of some assistance." He looks at me and then the bags, as if debating an answer.

"Okay, sure. I'd love the help. Just... don't push yourself too much, please? I'd hate to be the reason something happened." I playfully glare at him.

"I'm more than capable of handling a few bags of food, Mr. Sousa." He smiles and nods his head while handing some over. We walk inside together and I stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, its just... I can't exactly walk as quickly upstairs as I use too." At this he gives a sad smile.

"I can understand that, I can't walk, let alone run, nearly as fast as I use too." For a moment I don't understand what he means, he's not the one who's pregnant. My thoughts must have been displayed over my face because he gestures to his crutch. _Damn, I'm an idiot._

"Oh, how stupid of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Mrs. Carter." I internally groan and sigh out of annoyance. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What? Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uhh, because you just groaned like something was wrong..." He hesitated as if choosing his words carefully. _Damn._ Not as much in my head as I thought. I take a deep breath and explain.

"Nothing's wrong, I just...uhm... I- I don't really like to be called that.." I stutter, avoiding his eye.

"Oh, well, what do you prefer to be called?"

"Peggy, please."

"Okay... Peggy." He laughs. "You can call me Daniel then, i-if you want that is."

"I would like that, yes. Thank you, Daniel." We both stare into each other's eyes for a moment, smiling. He's so handsome.. _Stop, what in the blazes am I thinking?_ "Shall we?" I ask, lifting the bags in the air.

"Yeah, lead the way."

"Me? Why must I go first? I'll only slow you down. Surely, I can follow you instead." I laugh.

"I doubt you would slow me down."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that."

"Is that a bet, Miss- uh, Peggy?" His cheeks turn red at his small mistake and I laugh. It's quite adorable. Yes, I admit it. Adorable. _Damn, I'm screwed..._ Some people can say that about their neighbors, right? Surely it doesn't mean anything...

"I don't know, Daniel, you tell me" I tease. _Or is that flirting?_ No, definitely not. I'm not flirting. No. I look at him and his smile brightens, if that's even possible.

"Alright tell you what. We'll do something like a race, except backwards."

"What?"

"You know, we'll see who can reach my apartment the slowest. Then it's settled who is slower on the stairs. Deal?"

"Deal. But no slowing down on purpose."

"I would never do that, Peggy." The way he says my name sounded differently just now. _Is he the one flirting?_ No, I don't think so. It must be in my head. "Okay, ladies first."

"But how will you know I've made it to the door?"=

"Uh.. you could give a shout or something?"

"Alright. Oh wait, my watch." He looks at me puzzled. "I can set the timer on it and record how long it takes to get there, then bring it to you to test yourself."

"Okay. Oh wait, here." He hands me his key to his apartment. "That way you can put the bags on the counter and not have to leave them on the floor." I graciously take them, place them in a bag, and start. Luckily we live in the second floor and not the fifth or tenth, then we would really be waiting all day. When I get there, I stop the watch and it reads 3 minutes and 42 seconds. _Damn I'm slow..._ I unlock the door and set down the bags.

"Daniel!"

"You're there already?" As I've said, he's too kind. I know he must be bored standing there. I walk down the stairs half way and toss him the watch.

"How'd you know I'd catch it and not miss? Wouldn't it have broke?"

"Maybe I'm giving you a little bit of trust." As I say this he laughs. We've both been doing that I lot lately, I've noticed. I walk upstairs and wait for him there. Within a few minutes, he's there. I take the watch from him before he notices and it says 2 minutes and 52 seconds. "Bloody hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I say too quickly. 

"Let me guess...I beat you."

"Like I said you would."

"By how much?" Instead of answering, I walk into his apartment. "Peggy?" He follows and places his bags on the counter. "How much of a difference?"

"Uhmm..." I glance in his direction and notice his head is tilted to the side, all charming. _Damn him._ "Not by much..."

"How much is 'not by much'?" He smirks. Oh. I'll get that grin off oh his face... _Wait, what?_ No. _Peggy, stop._

"It's uhm... only by a small... um, minute and 10 seconds.."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Oh, don't rub it in!" We both start to laugh as he holds his hands in the air defensively.

"Hey, I'm not rubbing it in. Soon enough you'll beat me up those stairs by 2 minutes, minimum."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is. Guaranteed." We both laugh again and again for several moments. It feels so long I barely remember why. It's so good to be this happy and free. I haven't felt this light in years...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff in this chapter, with a little surprise and cliffhanger at the end ;) Not a big one though, so don't worry :)

**Daniel's POV:**

I can't remember the last time I've smiled and laughed this much with anyone, or at all. Peggy is so amazing. I know I said I wouldn't hold back and purposely be slower, but I did try and I think she did too. In all honesty it was a fun game, and I think we might be getting closer; as neighborly friends of course. Nothing else, and I'm okay with that. _But really I am... I swear._

"So whats with all of this food, if you don't mind me asking?" Peggy says. Its nice to actually say and think her name.

"No I don't mind. I'm just trying to stock up a little, have some options to make dinner. That way I don't have to go to the store as much." 

"Oh, well I don't mean to impose. I should probably head home then."

"You don't have to go Peggy." Before I knew it, I opened my mouth, and I can't believe what I just said. "I mean, that is, you're not imposing on anything." _Yeah like this is helping..._ I close my eyes out of frustrations with myself." I-I uh, I'm not busy or anything, you're not over stepping I promise." Now I'm raving on and on. _Idiot._

"If your sure? I really don't want to over stay my welcome."

"You're not, I swear." I smile awkwardly, hoping she stays. She looks down at her stomach and then sits at the counter.

"Alright then." Her smile is so shy, but beautiful. She lays her hand on her belly, flinches and groans; the baby must have kicked. 

"Are you okay," I try to hide the worry in my voice.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. The little one was just kicking." 

"Can I ask you something?" At this she looks at me. "And you don't have to answer if you don't want to or if I'm overstepping or anything." She tilts her head, curious. "Do you know when you're due?" Her eyebrows raise up at the straight questions. "Its just, my sisters, when they were expecting, the baby kicked a lot before they were born." 

"Oh, uhm, well technically I'm not...due ...for another month, but I expect this little one won't be prone to listen to rules or do whats expected." 

"So she'll be a stubborn rebel?"

"She?" We both laugh. "I believe if we keep addressing it as a girl, she may just be one."

"Is that what you want? A girl?"

"I honestly don't care which, boy or girl. Just as long as they're healthy and grow up alright." I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like an idiot right now. She looks at my and smiles again. "What?"

"Nothing, just.. I think you're gonna be a great mom." She blushes and smiles bashfully.

"Thanks, Daniel. I hope so."

"I don't think you have to hope. You will." 

"You barely know me...How could you know if I'm to be a good mum?"

"I don't have to know you all that well to see that you care about your kid." She looks away from me, turning red. "From what I've seen though, you're kind, funny, smart... and any kid would be lucky to have that in a mom."

"Oh stop it." She rolls her eyes, smiling.

"I mean it, Peggy." We both look each other in the eye, and it feels like time is frozen. "Besides, we could always get to know each other better." _Shit._ "I-I mean, in a friendly way. Th-that is if you.. uh.. want to."

"I would like that very much, Daniel." I nod and start putting away the food. "Oh let me help."

"Hey, you've done enough already. You don't have to help."

"Nonsense." I watch her struggle to get off of the chair, and before I knew it, it started to tip over.

"Peggy!" I rush over and catch her before she falls. 

"Woah!" She shrieked. Her eyes widen and her breathing is heavy. 

"Are you okay?" As I ask her, I notice our position. 

Her right hand is on my left arm and her left is holding the front of my vest, close. My left hand is on the chair and my right is on her back. When she looks at me our faces are so close that we breath the same air. And just like that, I'm frozen. Our eyes lock and our noses nearly touch. _Why can't I move?!_ Every time I try I look into her eyes, and I'm lost in a trance. _Wait am I leaning In?_ No. _Wait, is she?_ At this point I'm not sure if this is real. Our noses start to touch, when suddenly, there's a knock on the door. _Of course there is..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it goes from fluff to angst😅. It'll get better though, I promise. The angst isn't too bad at first.

**Peggy's POV:**

No. I did not, in fact try to kiss him.. _or did I?_ No! No,no,no,no,no. That's not what was going to happen... right? Its all still a blur. One minute I'm trying to get out of a chair, and the next I feel like I'm falling, then... Daniel. _Was he leaning in? Or was I?_ No, it must be in my head. For a moment it felt like I was stuck, as if every fiber in my body was frozen and refused to move. All I felt was fear, fear that I would fall and hurt the baby; and then Daniel caught me. 

He stopped the chair from falling underneath me and held me steady. Now I realize what this must look like. As I am aware of how close we are, I release his vest and his hand falls away from my back. _Has it always been this cold in here?_ No, I must be imagining it. I'm afraid to speak and break the silence, but there was another knock at the door. _Someone's very insistent..._ Wait. What if he has a girlfriend and that's her? Oh no, what have I done!

"Uhm, you should probably get that." I say. He lets go of the chair and backs away.

"Uh.. yeah, right. One sec." As he leaves my cheeks feel warm to the touch, and poppet once again, decides to kick. _Ow!_ She certainly has my legs, that's for sure.

When I turn around to see who's at the door, I see an older man talking to Daniel. I slowly get up and leave the kitchen. 

"I know I know, but I wanted to surprise you." I can hear Daniel laugh and grab a bag from the man. 

"Thanks Pai, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you would be nice." The two men laugh and embrace. Its nice to see Daniel this way. I should feel wrong, eavesdropping and intruding like this, but I can't stop myself. "Now how about we grab a drink and- oh. I didn't know you had company." At this Daniel turns towards me.

"Oh right, uh.. Pai, this is Peg-uh- Miss. Carter. Miss. Carter this is my dad Frank Sousa. She lives right across the hall."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, sir." I notice him eye my belly momentarily, and then reach for my hand.

"English, huh?" I smile and shake his hand.

"Yes, I am. I was born and raised in London."

"Iv'e been, before the War anyway. Its a beautiful place."

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Sousa." _Oh this feels so awkward._ We all stand around in silence for a few moments before I speak. "Well, I should be on my way. It was nice to meet you, sir." I glance at Daniel, who looks as if he'll disagree, but doesn't say anything. 

"Here, I'll walk you there." I start to object, but he interrupts me. "Dad won't mind, will you pai?" He shakes his head and enters the kitchen. We walk to my apartment door and stand for a few moments. "I'm uh.. sorry about that. I didn't expect him to come over today. Normally we eat out on Saturdays, but.." 

"He wanted to surprise you..."

"Yeah." He laughs, shyly. _Hes very bashful and quiet when hes shy, I've noticed..._

"Its alright Daniel, I don't mind. Enjoy your dinner." He looks at the ground and nods his head. I open the door and stop as I feel his hand on my arm. I look at where we touch, and then at him. His hand drops like hes toughed a hot iron.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay. After... you know."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. I honestly don't know what to think if you hadn't-" I stop and look in his eyes. _Why does time stop when I look at him?_ I take his hand and squeeze it as a silent thank you. He smiles and walks away. Whatever is happening, I don't want it to stop.

**Daniels POV:**

Normally I'm excited to spend time with dad, but right now, he has the worst timing in the world. I walk back into the kitchen where I see him bringing out plates and setting the table so we can eat. 

"If I knew you had company, I wouldn't have came." Dad has a thing about interrupting people, I never understood why, but he hates it.

"Its fine, Pai. Seriously. She was just over for a little while." As I look at him, he gives me the eye. I know that look. "What? She was helping me with groceries."

"Mm hmm..."

"Pai-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Danny." Great, I hate that tone in his voice. It means somethings bothering him. I sit down and cross my arms, waiting for it. After a few minutes, he says it. "Where's her husband?"

"I don't know. He died from what I've heard."

"Gossip? You know netter than to listen to that."

"I honestly don't know, pai. She never talks about him." He hands me a plate and sits down across from me. 

"How long?"

"Another month at most, but she thinks it may be before then." I think we're talking about the same thing. All I hear is a 'mm hmm' and then he's silent. Its like he knows something, but I don't think he's gonna say it if he does. "Or are you asking about being neighbors?"

"I was gonna leave that to you." I hate when he does that.

"She moved in about eight months ago." He looks like hes thinking about something, but I guess he doesn't want to share. _What is going on?_

"Just be careful, son. That's all I ask." I open my mouth, but he beats me to the punch. "Don't ask, just... be careful."I nod my head and the subject is dropped. The rest of dinner goes smoothly, just like normal. After talking and spending some downtime with dad, he heads home before sun sets. "Remember what I said, Danny. Be careful with her."

"I will, I promise." And with that he leaves. All I can say is this was weird. I head back to the kitchen and notice Peggy's watch on the counter. She must have set it down after reading the time on it. I pick it up and laugh, I'll try and give it to her tomorrow _You got it bad Daniel, and its only getting worse. Dammit..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, and angst. A little bit of fluff towards the end, but mostly angst...

**Peggy's POV:**

As the light of New York shines through the window, I groan and throw the cover over my face.

"Morning Peg!" Colleen chirps brightly. How she, or anyone, can enjoy waking up in the mornings is beyond me. I feel as if my insides are becoming my outsides. Rather than actually speaking, I let out a louder groan for her to hear. "C'mon Peg, I made your favorite tea."

Hmm, tea does sound nice. I peak out from under the covers, and she laughs at me. She wiggles the kettle in the air and I slowly get out of bed. As I get up, I'm hit with instant nausea. _Oh no..._ I cover my mouth and rush to the bathroom as quickly as I can.

"Peg!?" She follows and sees me vomit, _ugh.. I hate being pregnant._ I shouldn't still be ill this late, can I? "Oh, honey.." She caresses my back and I try to relax. It's not helping. "I'll go make you some toast, maybe getting some food in your belly will sooth the baby."

As Colleen walks away, I vomit again and stay for several minutes. Once I no longer feel nauseous. I stand and make my way to the kitchen, immediately sitting down and drinking tea. She hands me the toast and I nibble on it. "I think I'll cancel and just stay home."

"What? Why? Colleen, I'm fine. You don't have to do that for me."

"But Peggy, you're sick. I can stay and help."

"No buts, Colleen. Go and have your fun, its not as if I'm going anywhere. I just rest for most of the day. You don't need to worry." She looks down and then at me as if shes unsure.

"Okay, but promise you won't do anything rash? If you need anything, ask Mr. Sousa. I'm sure he can get Mrs. Keller or call someone on the phone for you."

"Alright, I will. Now go." She laughs and throws her hands in the air for defeat. 

"Don't forget to eat your toast" She calls out as she leaves.

I know she means well, but shes behaving worse than my mother. I sigh, bite into my toast, and drink more tea. Half way through, though, I feel nauseous again. I stand up and the room starts to spin. I hold onto the table for balance and lay down in bed. Soon enough sleep over comes me. Hopefully this will be over soon.

**Daniels POV:**

I wake up early today, earlier than normal. I didn't want to forget another physical therapy appointment. When I head out, I run into Ms. O' Brien.

"Oh, Mr. Sousa, I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was just in a rush."

"Oh that's okay." I shake it off. 

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah I have, uh.. an appointment I need to get to." As I explain, she looks upset. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, well.. no. I'm not sure. Its just, Peggy hasn't been feeling well and I was hoping to ask if you could check on her? To make sure shes okay."

"What happened?" I ask, I already feel my voice getting worried. I grip my crutch to keep my nerves under control. 

"She's just feeling a little under the weather. Shes resting now, but I was hoping..."

"I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour. Two tops. I can makes sure shes okay. Its not problem."

"Really? You're a life saver, thank you." I nod my head and she rushes off. 

_Sick? She shouldn't be sick so late in her trimester..._ maybe she just caught a cold or something. I head to PT, not being able to stop thinking about Peggy. Thankfully I'm not there long and I'm out within an hour. My leg is getting better and the muscle movements are improving, but I still get phantom pain and need a crutch to walk. A better fitted prosthetic would be nice too, but, for now this is the best they got. I walk as quickly as I can up the stairs, anxious to check on Peggy. I knock twice and don't get an answer. I knock again and call out her name, still, nothing. Before I knock again, I hear a crash inside. _Oh no..._

"Peggy?!" I rush in and see her hunched over, holding the table for dear life. "Peggy?" I see her face, in agony, her skin is pale; almost ghost white. I lift up her chin and get her to look at me. She's on the brink of tears. "Hey, hey, what happened? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" She snaps. I step back and let go of her chin. Her eyes close, and a tear slips out, but she wipes it away. "Sorry. I- I didn't mean to yell. I just-" She takes a deep breath and looks down. "I just hate being asked that. I hear it hundred times a day and its driving me mad."

I take another step back and look away. That's when I notice the broken teacup, a slice of toast on the floor, and a tea kettle spilled everywhere. _I don't know what to do at this point._ I don't want to over step, but I know somethings wrong. I look back up at Peggy and shes shaking. 

"Here why don't you sit down?" She glares at me, and then her features soften. She nods and sits on the bed, avoiding my eye. 

I kneel down, awkwardly, cause the leg, but I do nonetheless. Her hand is still shaking and so is her leg. Boldly, I grab her hand and she looks up at me; her face is drenched in tears. Her breathing is getting heavy and her lips are trembling. 

"Have you ate anything, Peggy?" I ask gently. She shakes her head no, still trembling. I start to get up but she holds my hand tight. _Damn shes strong!_

"I can't..." Now shes shaking her head furiously. I'm really getting worried. This isn't normal. She looks me in the eye and all I see is pain. "I- I can't eat anything. It won't stay down.."

"Have you had anything to drink then?"

"I-I-I had, some tea...but, it didn't help." Now both of her legs are shaking. This isn't good. 

"Hey hey hey, Peggy." She shakes her head and and starts crying. 

Removing her hand from mine, she covers her face. Now I can only think of one thing, hopefully she'll be okay with it. I stand up and remove her hands from her face; which is now all red. I bring her to her feet and she keeps looking at the ground. I do the one thing I can think of, pull her into an embrace. She doesn't resist, instead she holds on for dear life; bearing her head into the nook of my neck. And then we stand there, for as long as it takes...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a recap from Peggy's POV and why she was up by the table crying. Also I did the research and the thing with the tea is actually proven to help pregnant women, so yeah. I thought that was interesting :)

**Peggy's POV:**

I jerk awake from my dreamless sleep and glance at the clock. _Its only been 30 minutes? Ugh._ I stand up and make some more tea, but when the kettle boils, I vomit again. Once the tea is done I take a drink of it, but my stomach still hasn't settled. I make some more toast and try that, and yet I still feel the same. Maybe a bath would do. I take off my dress and lay in the hot, steaming water; heaving a sigh as my body relaxes. This feels nice... I look down at my belly and frown, its bruised to hell. The colors look like petrol in a bloody puddle. _Oh little one, why must you do this to mummy?_ Within another half hour, I get out; not wanting to sleep in a bath when no one is around.

When I'm dressed I head to the kitchen to try some more tea, but room starts to spin. _Oh, not again!_ And then, another kick, much harder than others before. _Please make it stop!_ I reach for the table and hunch over, the cloth falls off, dropping everything on it. The teacup breaks, the toast falls, and the kettle spills. 

Before I know it, Daniel is by my side. _Wait, Daniel?_ He tries soothing me and asking if I'm alright, but I'm not. I'm not alright and I'm not fine. I feel as if I'm dying and I don't know what to do! I take my anger out on him, but soon notice my mistake and apologize. 

My body starts to shake and feel as if the walls are closing in. I can't hold it in any longer. I sit on the bed, like Daniel asks, but it doesn't help. He asks about my intake of the day, and its not much. He takes my hand and it grounds me. I feel as if my body is being invaded by a swarm of emotions and pain and there's nothing I can do. 

What if this is caused by the baby, or the serum she may poses? Or worse, its something else and its affecting her and me in turn. Will she be alright? Is she alive? Wha- no,No,NO! _Oh God why!?!_ I cover my face and sob, but Daniel tries to help. We stand and he embraces me, and suddenly, I don't feel so overwhelmed. I don't know how long we stand there but I hold him tight; hoping he doesn't disappear. Hoping that he is real. He holds me close, or as close as he can with my large belly in the way, and holds tight. Minutes after I finish crying, he still holds on, and so do I. I feel so safe and this, whatever this is, feels so right. I don't want this moment to end. But all good things come to an end eventually.

"Hey..." Daniel says softly. He must have felt my body relaxing. I pull away, slightly, and he holds my face in his hands. "Its gonna be okay." I nod and embrace him again. At first hes surprised, then he too relaxes. He rubs circles on my back and it feels incredible. "So, what happened? Your roommate said you were sick. What are your symptoms?" I can't help but give a small, dry, chuckle.

"I don't know Dr. Sousa." At this he laughs, a full body laugh. All too soon he pulls away, letting go of me, and I don't want him to...

"I'm serious, Peggy. Whats going on?" I take a deep breath and let it all out.

"I don't know, Daniel. I.." He takes my hand and squeezes them. One look is all it takes, and I can breath steady again. "I woke up this morning feeling terrible and I got sick. Colleen made me breakfast and tea, but it didn't help, so I tried to sleep it off." 

He gestures towards the bed, and I sit down, and soon after he sits next to me. Not too close, but thankfully not too far away. 

"When I woke up, I was still ill so I made some more tea and set it down on the table. But I got sick again." He takes my hand once more and I continue. "I took a bath, which helped, or so I thought... I uhm, got dizzy and got a large kick. Then I lost my balance and..." I gesture to the mess on the floor.. "I still feel horrible, Daniel. I don't know what happened or what to think."

"What kind of tea was it?"

"Uhm...Rosemary I think. I'm not sure."

"Well it makes sense why the tea wasn't helping." I look at him, puzzled. "Rosemary, taken in large doses, can be bad for pregnant woman, and its not good for the baby." My eyes enlarge and my mouth drops, now I'm starting to panic again. "Hey hey hey.. Its okay. I'm sure she's fine, but I think that's why it wasn't helping. Instead it was why you were worse and not better. You didn't have a lot did you?"

"No, I uh, Only had a little. Normally I drink a peppermint blend or ginger root. Colleen said that's what her sister in law used to help with nausea."

"Yeah, she's not wrong." Since Daniel is holding my right hand, I take my left and rub my face, _God I'm a mess..._ "But there are other plants and herbs of tea that could help."

"Like what?"

"Well.. Ginger root and peppermint are a start. There's also-" Before he finishes his sentence, he stops. It looks as if he's had a bright idea. "Wait here." Before I knew it, he was gone. _Odd.._.When he returns he has a small box in his hand.

"Daniel... What is that?"

"This," He says excitedly, "will help you feel better."

"Wh-.. how? What is it?" 

Instead of answering me, he takes the kettle, rinses it out, and boils some water. I know if I stand I'll only loose my balance but I feel as if I should be doing something. He leaves and returns again, but with a bag.

"Daniel? What are you doing?" Still, he doesn't answer me. He brings out berries, greens, and cooks some eggs. _What in the blazes is he doing?_ "Daniel?" The water hisses and he takes a small bag out of the box. _What on earth?_ He pours some of the content from the bag into the kettle and pours whatever it is into a new teacup. 

"Here, drink this." 

"I-I don't understand..."

"Just try it. Please?" His face has a small pout to it as he says please. _Why is this man so charming and adorable at the same time?_ I take a sip and taste raspberries."Do you like it?"

"Mm, I do actually. Raspberry tea?"

"Almost. Its Red Raspberry leaf tea. It has a bunch of vitamins and health benefits. It helps pregnant woman who are sick, those with nausea , vomiting, cramping, ... and it even helps with labor." 

"Ho- How do you know all of this?"

"I have two sisters with 2 kids each. " Oh how could I forget that. 

We both laugh and I drink more of the tea. Daniel walks away and comes back with a plate of eggs and fresh berries and greens. 

"What is all of this, Daniel? You didn't have to do so much."

"Yes I did. You need to eat, Peggy. This should give you some strength and the tea should help keep your stomach settled." _What did I do to deserve to have this man in my time of need?_

"I... I don't know what to say." I shake my head in amazement and look into his eyes. Everything feels at peace, and I couldn't be more thankful.

"You don't have to say anything, just eat and drink. It'll help." 

I look down at my food and then at Daniel. Before I know what I'm doing I lean in and kiss his cheek. _Oh no._ He looks at me, shocked, and I'm quite sure I look the same way; except I try to shake it off.

"Thank you, Daniel. I don't know what I'd do with out you." For a moment he's still in shock, but soon he recovers, shakes his head, and smiles brightly. I could get lost in his smile and be content to never look back. Thank you God, thank you for this wonderful man. I hope he stays...


	10. Chapter 10

**Daniel's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Peggy was sick. Ever since then, she's asked me to make her tea and almost every night we've had dinner together. I don't remember how it started, but one thing led to another and we were always running into each other in the hall and then...having dinner. I've never smiled or laughed this much in my life. Even with the ass hats at work, coming home and being able to talk to Peggy and have dinner, it's a nice kind of peace and quiet. Tonight we're having a simple pasta I got from a restaurant on my way home. Right now, Peggy's telling a story about her brother, and I am laughing my ass off. 

"No, he didn't. C'mon, Peggy." Her laughter fills the room and brings music to my ears. 

"I cross my heart, Daniel. I'm not lying. He really did!" 

"Wait, wait, wait." I need a moment to stop laughing, but it's not happening. "So, you're telling me...that your brother got soo drunk," and now Peggy's laughing again. "That he got up out of his seat in front of EVERYONE and danced on the bar...and FELL?!" She's been holding back her laughs, but not this time because she bursts into laughter like I've never heard. 

"Yes! And he-" She can't stop laughing and it's amazing. "He..." She tries to compose herself. "Oh, God- he ripped his trousers... and had to explain to Mum and Dad... He had to explain why he had on no pants!" _I can't believe this!_ For the next few seconds, we're both laughing hysterically. That is until Peggy gasps and grabs the table. 

"Peggy?" Her eyes are wide and she looks like she's in pain. "Peggy!?" I say with more worry. Her hand disappears from the table and is placed on her stomach. "Peg? Whats wrong?" She finally looks at me and her lips are wide open. 

"Daniel..." She gasps again. "Oh my god.."

"Peggy? Whats wrong?" I get out of my seat and walk to her, only to notice a wet spot on the floor. Oh no...

"Daniel.. I think my water just broke..." _Holy shit!!_

"Uhm.. right... uh.. wh-what do I do?" She looks at me and all I see is fear.

"I think you should call a doctor!" Her breathing is heavy and she's starting to panic. Dammit! Right okay, call a doctor. I rush down the hall and half way down the stairs I run into Mrs. Keller. 

"Mr. Sousa? What's going on?"

"Pe- Mrs. Carter, she just went into labor!" Instead of panicking, she simply patted my shoulder and started to head up stairs. "She asked me to call a doctor."

"Oh there's no need for that, I'll handle it. You go on to your apartment, it will all be over soon." 

She smiles calmly and I follow her upstairs. When we get to Peggy's apartment, Mrs. Keller walks in, and I get a glimpse of Peggy. She's holding the frame of her bed, hunched over and in pain. Mrs. Keller glances at me and glares. 

"Go on now, this is ladies work." I hesitate, not wanting to leave Peggy, but there's nothing I can really do, so I leave. I stay up and pace around until I can't take it anymore. I leave my apartment and run into Ms. O'Brien. 

"Mr. Sousa? You look like something's happened. Are you okay?"

"Peggy just went into labor." As I blurt this out, her eyes get wide and her mouth falls open. She rushes into her apartment and I'm left alone. A few minutes later she comes back out. "Peggy's okay, for now. The only thing we can do is wait." I nod my head and lean against the wall. "You should probably get some sleep. You won't do her any good pacing and hurting yourself." I give in to her advice and head to bed. I feel like Peggy was waiting for me to leave because when I lay down, I hear her scream...

**Several hours later:**

I didn't think it was possible to fall asleep hearing her scream in pain, but I did. It wasn't until I heard a different scream that woke me up. A baby crying, more like. I get up and get dressed, then head to her door. Knocking gently, Ms. O' Brien opens the door. 

"Come in," she says, and so I do. 

"Colleen?" Peggy calls out.

"You have a visitor."

As I enter the room, Mrs. Keller glares at me and tells Peggy that if she needs anything, to just let her know. She looked over at her as if to say hell would freeze over before she did that, but she nodded her head anyway. When Mrs. Keller leaves, Peggy speaks.

"Couldn't wait to meet her, could you?" Peggy smiles tiredly.

"Her? It's a girl!?" I grin. 

"I told you it was. When will you ever listen to me?" Colleen says. Peggy and I both laugh. Colleen leaves to room and goes to the bathroom. 

"She's right over there," Peggy points to a bassinet right in the corner of the room. I peek over to see her and she has a full head of light brown hair. 

"She's beautiful," I say, and she is. She has Peggy's button nose. I look over at her and she's smiling. 

"Could you bring her to me?"

"Me?!" I wasn't expecting that..

"Well, you are right next to her." She smirks. 

I lean down and pick her up. She's so small and delicate. She stirs in my arms and wiggles to get comfortable. I hand her off and she starts to fuss. 

"What's her name? Have you picked one out yet?"

"I have actually. In memory of her father..." I look at Peggy and she's smiling at the baby. "Stephanie. Stephanie Marie Carter." Marie!? I must have looked as shocked as I felt. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, uh.. nothing."

"Daniel..." She stares me down and I cave in. 

"It's just... Marie," I stop and can't help but smile. "Marie was.. my mother's name."

"Wait, what!?" I nod my head and laugh, and so does she. "You're just having a go at me, aren't you? You're just joking." I look her in the eyes and shake my head. "You're being serious?" Peggy smiles brightly and the baby gurgles. "Well, what a happy coincidence... It was my grandmother's name. I wanted her to be named after the two people I cared about during the.. hard times in my life."

"Did you tell him?" Colleen comes up from behind. "I did, and you'll never guess what." Peggy tells her about the name and we all laugh about it. "It was meant to be". I look at Peggy and she looks at me. In that moment, it seems like everything is right in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while since I updated this fic... But I have more written out and will be posting more soon! I've just been busy with school, other fics, and life. However I plan to update as many chapters as I can!

**Peggy's POV:**

I feel as if I'm going out of my mind. I was never meant for motherhood. Stephanie was only born yesterday, and already I'm going mad. I don't understand how Mum had two children close in age! Micheal and I are only 3 years apart and yet the idea of having another anywhere in that proximity of time gives me a migraine. I can't do this. I just can't. Colleen left for work early this morning and I know Daniel is gone as well. Stephanie refuses to eat anything, no matter what I do she just won't latch! Shes been crying non-stop all day. I've changed her nappy, given her a pacy, and tried to feed her; but nothing seems to calm her down! 

For hours I have been pacing around the apartment, bobbing her up and down, everything I can think of doesn't seem to work. I'll be damned if I ask Mrs. Keller for any assistance. I know Steph has in fact inherited part of the serum. I've tried swaddling her, but she somehow manages to get out of it. And when she smacks, it hurts. Actually hurts. Not enough to bruise, yet, but I don't want Mrs. Keller or anyone else I don't trust to touch my child. _I give up...._

**Daniel's POV:**

"Sousa! You're late."

"Thanks Thompson, I hadn't noticed." I crutch over to my desk and sit down. Man last night was rough...

"Yeah, sure you did. We all thought you lost your footing and didn't know how to get back up. But, I guess you kinda need a leg for that," Krzeminski laughs. _Low life dick..._

"Is that right? I would have thought you were to hung up on some bimbo broad to come in at all. Or is that your wife?" I say, and instantly, he shuts up. But the rest of the office bursts into laughter. His wife spends more time on the streets than she does with him, we've all seen it. 

"Damn, Sousa! What cat dragged you out of bed this morning?" Thompson says. I ignore him and get to work. Thankfully, Krzeminski doesn't bother me the rest of the day. Hours later when I look at the clock, I see its time to go. "Sousa. Where are you going?" I grab my jacket, slip it on, and crutch to the elevator. 

"Home." 

"Yeah... you've been leaving pretty early lately. Got somethin' to share? Maybe you met a nice gal?" He says as he starts to walk with me.

"And why the hell would I tell you anything, Thompson?"

"Hey, I'm just asking. Normally you stay as late as possible. But here lately you've been leaving at 7 O' clock on the dot. Everyday. For the past week."

"Great observation skills agent. Are you gonna tell me what I had for breakfast next?" He laughs and I start to walk away. 

"I'm being serious, Sousa. What changed?"

"Simple. I have a life. Maybe you should get one." And with that, I leave. _I wonder how Peggy's doing with Stephanie..._

**Peggy's POV:**

I fear I may be doing something wrong. How can she still not latch on? What do I do? I think I might actually need Mrs. Keller's help. I pick Steph up again and hear a knock at the door. _Did Colleen forget her key again?_ I walk to the door and unlock it. When I open it, its Daniel. _Oh thank God!_

"Daniel!" I sigh in relief.

"Hey, I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing..." He looks down at her and shes still fussing. 

"I'm going insane, I'm afraid." I step back and let him in. "I-I-I've tried everything I can possibly think of and nothings working! I've tried feeding her numerous time and she won't take. She doesn't seem to be latching at all! I've changed her nappy, I-Ive given her a pacy,. I- I walked around bouncing her! I-I-I just don't know Daniel, I don't-"

"Peggy! Hey, calm down." Its then I noticed how wet my cheeks are. "She hasn't eaten anything today?"

"No!" I exasperate. 

"Okay, here's what we'll do." He places a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "First I need you to take a deep breath-"

"Oh really Daniel! I-"

"Peg, you can't help her and take care of her if you don't take care of yourself. Please. I need you to take a deep breath and let it out." I look him in the eye, and see worry, nothing but worry, because of me. _Ugh... I'm horrible._ I nod my head and do as he asks, but I can't stop the tears as Stephanie wails. "Here, may I?"

I open my eyes and notice him gesturing to the baby, and I gratefully oblige. He takes her to the kitchen and bounces her around, whispering sweet little things too her. I can't hear it all, only small words. Words like Sweetheart, anjo?, sunshine, and linda? _What?_ He sets his crutch against the sink, takes a clean cloth, and rinses it under the tap. 

"Daniel? What are you doing?" I step closer and see Steph sucking on the cloth. 

"All the crying shes doing will make her dehydrated. Its best to let her suck on this and get hydrated while you take a minute to yourself and relax."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Before I even think about it, it slips out of my mouth. Either he doesn't notice or ignores the meaning behind it. 

"I'm just here to help, Peggy. You can do this, you just... need another hand to guide you through it."

"And that hand being yours, I hope." Now he looks at me. _Damn. Why did I just say that?_ He laughs lightly.

"I don't know a whole lot, just enough to help. I don't have any of my own, so... I can't really give you the best advice." He soaks the cloth again and poppet keeps drinking. 

"Do you want any of your own? I've never heard you speak of it before."

"Uh...yeah, maybe."

"Well that doesn't sound so certain." I laugh. He looks at me with those deep brown eyes and smiles. 

"I mean I do one day. But that's not gonna be for a while."

"How do you know that?" He looks away from me and brings Stephanie to his chest. Shes starting to calm down. 

"Lets just say I do."

"Daniel? How do you know for certain?" His demeanor changes and his shoulders start to slump. Somethings upsetting him. "You know you can tell me, Daniel. I won't reprimand you for it." He finally looks at me, then glances back at Steph. 

"Its just... gonna take some time."

"Time for..?"

"You know, time."

"Daniel." He sighs and and turns towards me. 

"Lets just say... Girls aren't exactly lining up to be with a crip."

"I beg your pardon!" I shout, Daniel looks at me, shocked. "Why on earth would you say a thing like that?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't reprimand me?"

"Well I- damn what I said. Daniel... You shouldn't say that about yourself. You are not-" I sigh in frustration. "Please. Never talk about yourself like that again."

"Yes, ma'am," He laughs sadly. "Its just, they can't see past the crutch, Peg."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you. And those that can't see passed that symbol of bravery, are damn fools." I say boldly. Once again our eyes lock together, and seems like everything around us has stopped. 

"Thanks, Peggy."

"I mean it, Daniel. What happened to you...Your injury... It doesn't define you. Not in that way. You sacrificed so much for your country; blood, sweat, tears... and your leg. But you shouldn't let that and what others think stand in your way. Believe it or not, you came back more whole than most soldiers, Daniel. You are an amazing person and a kind man. You deserve better than what others say, but they're just words. You know the full story, they don't. Know your value, Daniel. I know I do..."

I didn't mean to make a speech, but I can't stand how down hearted he felt. The way people treat injured soldiers is bloody ridiculous; especially when they are as kind as Daniel. He looks up at me, as if I've grown a second head. Maybe, I've over stepped, but he needs to know hes worth more than the world gives him. Before he can say anything, the door opens.

"Hey, Peggy! I got some- oh, Daniel. Hi."

"Uh- hey!" Stephanie starts to fuss again, so Daniel re-soaks the rag. 

"So, I got dinner, but if you two already ate that's okay." 

"Oh, no we haven't, or well I-I haven't ." I say. Since Colleen has taken extra shifts to pay my half of the rent, and because of that I used to eat alone. But before poppet was born, Daniel and I had ate many dinners together; and Colleen knew this. 

"Well I got some from food from The Automatt, enough for two, though. Not three."

"That's okay, I'm fine." Daniel says while rocking the baby.

"Have you eaten already?" Colleen asks as she sets down the bags. 

"Uh, no, but its fine. I can eat later." I look at Colleen, and she looks at me. She's going to go get Daniel some supper, I already know it. 

"I'll be right back." And with that she leaves.

"Where's she going?" Daniel asks, thoroughly confused.I laugh.

"She went to get more food."

"What? She didn't have to do that."

"Colleen is Colleen. That's really all I can say. You nor I could talk her out of it if we wanted to." We both laugh and Stephanie begins to fuss again.

"Peg? Do you..uh.. want to try and feed her? I'll leave, of course, just.. uh, do you want to try it?"

"I, uhm... I-I-can try but...She won't latch, Daniel." I walk over to him and he tries to hand her to me. Its a bit of awkward shuffling and our hands graze each others several times; each time I feel a spark. "Sorry" We both say. 

"I'll go."

"But, Daniel..." He stops mid walk. "You don't have to leave. What about your dinner?"

"I can come back, but I should give you some privacy to... you know." I look down at the baby and then at Daniel. _Ugh, why must this be so difficult._

"Or you could simply turn away..." No, no no no. I hope I didn't say what I think I did. _Damn, I did._ The shock on his face is unmistakable, and I'm sure, I'm the same. "We-well that is, uhm, i-if you don't mind staying." _Now I'm rambling..._ Instead of saying anything in return, his face turns a bright red, all the way to the tip of his ears. 

For a few moments, neither of us move; until the baby starts to cry. He turns around and distracts himself with a newspaper while I open my dress and try to feed Stephanie. _Oh what was I thinking!? 'Or you could simply turn around'!?? God Peggy, what is wrong with you..._

"Is she eating?" _Bloody hell, I forgot he was here._

"Ugh, No! I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Steph tries to feed, but she can't find it. I try to guide her but she keeps squirming around and getting frustrated. 

"Is she swaddled? If she's not that might help, and then hold her really close and guide her, that way she can try and eat. That and you staying calm." I look for a blanket to swaddle her in, but I can't find one.

"Daniel? I can't find her blanket." 

"Uhh..." He starts to search and finds it. "Found it!" 

"Good, could you bring it to me?" I hear him walk towards me and I cover myself up. "Thank you." He doesn't look at me, but he nods and walks back away.

I'm not sure whats more awkward; this moment or when I invited myself over to eat with him for the first time. No its now, definitely now. I swaddle Stephanie, take a deep breath, and try to feed her. It takes a few minutes, but she finally starts to get it. "Oh thank God!"

"She's eating?"

"Finally. It only took her all day..." We both laugh and Steph coos. After shes finished, I button my dress and burp her. "You can turn around." And he does. Now everything feels at peace, almost normal again. I offer her to Daniel and she starts to giggle. I've never seen him smile so brightly. "I fear she's put you under her spell." He laughs.

"That's okay, I don't mind." After a few minutes of just being relaxed and enjoying Steph, Colleen comes home. We all sit around and eat dinner, Daniel continues to hold the baby, but I don't mind. He's good with her. She likes him, and so do I... 

There's no one I trust more with my daughter than Daniel Sousa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters published in one day? Yep!  
> Warning though: slight mention of rape in this chapter  
> This one is short and sweet compared to others. Next up, the story and show merge! Each chapter after this will be broken up into parts seeing as each chapter would be over 6000 words if it weren't lol Enjoy :)

**Daniels POV:**

Its been four months since Stephanie was born, and I gotta say, she is the sweetest kid ever. Shes adorable, without a doubt, smart, strong, and insanely happy. Even though she's only 4 months old, she punches like a kid I've never seen, which is something, and she actually tries to read when Peggy reads to her. Her eyes follow along to Peggy's voice and its like they're glued to the pages. I think shes the cutest kid I've ever seen, not that I'd ever say that in front of my niece and nephews. Her hair has gotten darker and curlier, but her eyes are a piercing blue. I think they might stay like that. I'm guessing her dad had blue eyes, because Peggy's are a blend of dark and light brown.

Today is Saturday, and Peggy and I have developed a routine of me cooking every Saturday and her on Sundays or Mondays, depending on my work schedule. Stephanie is currently sitting on the table, next to my plate, batting at my napkin. I take it and raise it up in the air to wiggle it and she bats at it some more like a cat. I look up and notice Peggy laughing. 

"Whats so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. You're just so good with her. She loves spending time with you." I couldn't fight the grin off of my face even if I tried. 

"Yeah well, I've had practice. I've been around babies before, not everyone else had had the luxury or experience. That and I love to spend time with her too, don't I little miss?"

She reaches for the napkin and takes it, then starts sucking on it. I distract her with the shining spoon and take it from her mouth, and then she turns up her tiny nose and grunts. _God I love this kid._ She continues to reach for the napkin as Peggy speaks. 

"I guess that's true." She folds her hands in front of her and stares at Steph. "I know her father wouldn't have know the first thing to do. I once seen him hold a baby as if it were a grenade about to go off!" We laugh and the baby catches on, giggling with us. Peggy hardly ever talks about Stephanie's dad. 

"They sometimes do blow up like bombs... All over your clothes."

"Oh good heavens don't remind me! She did that this morning and I had to change at least twice." Stephanie catches the napkin again and raises it in the air as a sign of victory. Victory over ruing her mothers clothes more like. She giggles and squirms around, and then Peggy takes her. 

"Do you think her eyes are gonna stay like that? That glowing blue color." Peggy looks up at me, and her body tenses up.

"I'm not sure... If they do though, perhaps it will be the only thing she inherits from her father..." The last bit of her sentences was muttered, and I almost didn't hear it. 

"Why do you say that?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. She tense up more and shakes her head. 

"Say what?"

"That you hope her eye color is the only thing she gets from her dad..?" She closes her eyes and sighs. I don't think she meant to say it out loud. Stephanie drops the napkin and starts to grab Peggy's hair. 

"Its uhm.. nothing."

"Peggy..." She avoids eye contact and tries to get Steph to stop pulling on her hair. "Peg? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She says too quickly. 

Over the past four months Peggy and I have gotten a lot closer. I've told her about my mom and how she died, my brother being tortured and how I was there. I even told her about my leg; well most of it. She told me more about her brother and how they argued right before he died, how she was engaged to this British officer guy and left him, and ... even talked about the death of Steph's father. She didn't go into a lot of details, but she did admit they weren't married and that's why she hated the name 'Mrs. Carter'. The boundaries that we have around each other are slim, and I hardly question myself around her anymore.

_So now its time to get personal, and hopefully I'm not breaking one of the few boundaries we have._

"Peg, do you remember, four months ago, the time when Steph wasn't nursing? And I told you how I wasn't able to have my own anytime soon because of this." I pull out my crutch.

"Of course I do. I also remember telling you to never say the word that we agreed you'd never say."

"Right. But do you also remember, how you gave me a little pep talk about not letting things get to me? To open up to you and know that you'd be there even when the world wasn't?"

"Daniel of course I remember. How could I forget?" She seems less tense and more relaxed now that the subject has been taken off of her. 

"Okay, just keep that memory in mind."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you the same advice." She's taken back by my statement and sets Stephanie on her lap. 

"Why is that necessary?" 

"Because I want you to know that you can trust me and talk to me. You don't have to hold things back, Peggy. I won't judge you, you know that. I'm here to listen and help. That's what friends do." She looks away from me as if thinking, and maybe a little upset.

 _I_ _knew I shouldn't have pushed._ For several minutes we sit in almost complete silence. The only noise is Steph cooing and giggling. She starts to play with Peggy's necklace when Peggy starts to speak.

"Its... complicated. I-... I've never really talked about it to anyone; about Stephanie's father." I nod my head and go along with whatever she has to say. I've already pushed her enough. "Its a very... delicate situation, and not one I'm proud of."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved her father, Daniel. Very much. He was a good man. He was loyal, strong, brave, and selfless. No matter what the consequences of his actions, he did everything in his power to save the innocent and capture the guilty. He never wanted to kill. He only wanted peace and to stop those that thought they were above the world; like bullies, he said." 

Her leg is starting to shake and I can see Steph bouncing up and down, giggling. 

"I loved him for it... But I wasn't in love with him." I knew Peggy cared about the guy, cause of course, they have a kid together. And every time I hear her talk about him, I close up; I feel like I'm being restricted, and my heart hurts. _I shouldn't be jealous of a dead guy, but I was._

I think Stephanie is sensing Peggy's emotions, because now shes starting to fuss. I reach over and Peggy gives her to me. Normally if Peggy can't calm her down, I can. 

"He took advantage of me, Daniel. And I will never be able to forgive him for it. But he's done so much good for this world, I could't help but name her after him."

"Took advantage of you?" I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out.

"I knew that Steve was interested in pursuing a... less professional relationship with me. But I never batted an eye at him. Anytime he would try and flirt, I would simply laugh it off or walk away." She stops as the memories play in her mind, and she starts crying. _Way to go Daniel..._ "We were all playing cards in a pub, and in the end it was just the two of us. He kept ordering drinks and I got drunk... and I can't remember anything from the rest of that night. It wasn't until weeks later I discovered I was pregnant with Stephanie." We sit in silence for several seconds; I don't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Peggy." She tries to hide her face as she cries.

"He knew... he knew I didn't think of him that way, and yet he still...ugh, mm" She's on the verge of sobbing. 

I get up from my seat, Steph in one arm, come up behind Peggy, and embrace her. She grabs a hold of me and lets it all out. When she settles down she still holds onto my arm. As I look down at her I can hear her sniffle. "I'm sorry..." 

"You don't have anything to apologize for anything, Peg. Its not your fault." 

She sniffles some more and nods her head, her curls have loosened up from being upset. She leans back as much as she can into me, and then turns to me. Our eyes meet and I smile at her. She's been through a lot and I hope she knows I'm here. She takes my hand and kisses my palm. I'm still stunned by this, even though I shouldn't be. Over the last four months she has kissed my cheek several times, and my hand once when I injured it, not that that's relevant.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'll always be here Peggy, whenever you need me. I know you'll do the same."

"Right, sorry."

"Peg... You don't need to apologize either."

"Sorry." She closes her eyes and we both laugh, enjoying the moment we have now.

"Here, do you want her back?" She wipes her cheeks and shakes her head. 

"No that's alright, you can hold her."

"You sure? I know you won't be able to see her for all day, for 5 days, all next week. Are you sure you don't want her back?" She looks at me lightly and starts to laugh.

"I'm sure, Daniel. I've had four months with her all to myself. I'm alright with not holding her for several minutes. I'll live, I promise." 

Peggy starts working again next week and I know she's a little worried. When we had dinner last week she told me she found a job at as a telephone operator, and that she wouldn't be working crazy hours so soon. I didn't know telephone operators had to work crazy hours but I take her word for it, at least on that matter. 

The matter of not seeing Stephanie for at least 6 hours is one I know she dreads. She's right in saying she's had her to herself, everyday, for four months. But that same reason is why she could go insane; she'll miss her daughter. Steph isn't even my kid but I hate going hours without seeing her, and when I come home? Seeing her is the best part of my day. I can only imagine what Peggy is going to go through when she has to leave her. Once Peggy starts working, I know our dinners will deplete in numbers, if they happen at all. The only thing we can do right now though, is enjoy our time together, and I'll be damned if I don't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of chapter 13. Seeing as the fic is now colliding with aspects of the show, the chapters are very long so I've split them up into parts.

**Peggy's POV:**

I rise early in the morning, right before the sun. I see that Steph is sound asleep and slip away for a shower. Today I start working again, and while I am thrilled to leave this building and do more than sit around and read, I am worried. I've never been away from my little poppet before, and I don't know how long I'll be able to go without seeing her. I'm suppose to be in the office at 9 O' Clock and leave around 5, but I'm hoping to leave sooner than that. I know the Jarvis's will take good care of her, but I'm still fearful of what the day lintels. I step out of the shower and quickly change, only to hear Stephanie start to cry. I pick her up and start to nurse her. 

Shes been doing amazing since Daniel helped. Daniel... Oh bloody hell. I forgot. What will me working entail for us? I hope we'll still be able to spend time together. I don't want us to grow apart. We've been getting so close- and I'm not exactly sure how to feel about it to other than amazing. I'm not sure if he feels this feeling I do when we're together, but I hope we'll be able to explore it further. 

Once Steph is finished I lay her back down and make some tea and toast. Colleen grabbed the newspaper earlier and I haven't gotten to read it yet, but when I do I'm in complete shock. CAPTAIN AMERICA ALLAY YET TO EXPLAIN WEAPON SALE. _Oh dammit Howard, what have you done now?_ I set down the paper and finish getting ready for work. I water the plant and start to fold up the bed, until Colleen enters.

"Oh don't bother, I can't feel my feet." She's been working more night shifts lately and has just returned home.

"Colleen."

"They let 10 girls go yesterday" Here lately since the war ended, woman have been loosing their jobs left and right.

"Did they say why?"

"Because 10 more GI's got discharged." She fluffs the pillows and lies down on the bed. "I had to show a guy from Canarsie how to use a ribbon gun." Its terrible the world we live in. Woman are seen as less than men, and are forced out of there jobs to make room for them. "Oh I think I have tuberculosis." 

Oh dear, that may explain why she has been feeling under the weather lately.

"Thanks by the way, you lent this to me last night while you were at work." Stephanie had vomited all over my sweater in the evening, and before Colleen had left she let me wear it. Even as i try to give it back she waves it off. 

"It looks better on you, ya know. Its something that might catch a mans eye. Say on a date. Maybe with a certain fella down the hall..." 

"Don't hold your breath." I say. I don't know if he feels the same way, and anyhow we're really good friends. I go to the closet and get my gun to put in my bag. I've had it hidden in a small storage box this whole year. "Especially with tuberculosis." She laughs. 

"You know there's a difference between and Independent woman and a spinster." I walk out of the closet and pick up Stephanie, thankfully she's still sleeping. 

"Is it the shoes?" she laughs again. "Clock out, pull the curtains and sleep. Peggy's orders." I grab the nappy bag for poppet and turn to Colleen. 

"Okay, but remember if I don't see you, we're going to the movies on Saturday. I have the night off."

"I'll try this time, but you know the office may try to keep me busy."

"Peg, you're working at the phone company, it ain't life and death." At this Steph begins to stir in my arm and snuggle closer.

"Darling... you have no idea." We laugh one last time and then I head out of the door. 

**Daniels POV:**

When I get into the office this morning, there's more buzz than usual. Dooley keeps walking in and out of his office, and the other agents are walking around, answering phones, and writing up reports. Next thing I know, chief walks past me to the elevator.

"Hey look who decided to show up today."

"I'm here everyday Krizminski."

"Not true. You're not here on weekends." I get to my desk, set my crutch aside, and sit down. "Plus you've been skipping out." 

"What? No I haven't." This guy is such a pain in my ass.

"Thompson confirmed it earlier. Is it true? You got a dame on your arm, Sousa?" I take a deep breath, let it out, and roll my eyes. "Hey this is your chance. If you don't have one then your luck might be changin'." 

"What are you rambling on about?"

"We're getting a new secretary, maybe she's your type. Hell, you could probably lure her in the file room and make a move." He laughs.

"What? I thought we were getting a new agent today, not a secretary."

"Whatever. Lady Agent, secretary, same thing." Lady Agent? Before I can say anything else, Dooley walks in, and he's not alone. _Holy shit..._

"Alright, listen up. I have an announcement to make." As the chief speaks, the new agent and I lock eyes, and I'm not sure which one of us is more in shock. "This is our new agent, Agent Carter, from the Brooklyn office in New York." 

Brooklyn office? It was shut down 6 months ago. Where- oh, she was pregnant with Stephanie. Stephanie, whose fathers name was Steve... Oh my god. Steve Rogers, as in Captain America, is Stephanie's father; and shes inherited part of the serum. That explains her strong smacking and flailing arms. I can see Peggy in instant panic the moment she sees me. Dooley shows her where her desk is and she gets to work, but every eye in the office keeps staring for several minutes before they, too, get to work. _God dammit, how could I have been so stupid?_ It doesn't take long for her to slip a note to me to meet her in the file room.

"You can't tell anyone about Stephanie." Wow, okay, right to the point. "Daniel, please, no one can know who her father is." I can see it in her eyes how worried she is. Does she not trust me to not say anything?

"Of course I won't say anything, Peggy." She breaths a sigh, leans back, and closes her eyes. When she opens then, she glances at me, and then away. 

"I've been doing so well, what with keeping the identity of her father secret, I don't want anyone to know."

"That's okay, I get it. I promise I won't tell anyone." She looks at me, as if shes analyzing me, looking for any lies or alternate motives, I guess she not finding any. Which makes sense, cause I have none. 

"I had no idea you worked here, Daniel."

"Yeah, well, I do my best to keep my work life and personal life separate. And for the most part, its been working, but..."

"Now I'm here." It wasn't a question, as much as it was a statement. I nod my head and look away. 

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I finally look at her.

"I appear to always be intruding in your life, and I apologize for that." She gives a dry chuckle. "But you are right to do so. To keep work and personal separate, I think we both need to do that." And my heart is starting to sink. I was afraid of this the moment I saw her in the office. I was afraid we'd grow apart because we wouldn't see each other, now its the opposite, we're going to see each other none-stop. I look down at the ground and nod my head.

"I agree. Complete strangers. We've never met before today and we don't mean anything to the other." I breath a sigh, and her head turns so fast to me, it looks like she had whip lash.

"Right. Complete strangers..." She looks like shes thinking of something. She tilts her head to the side as she bites the corner of her lip... _dammit Daniel_. I back away from her and turn away. 

"Daniel? Where are you going?

"To my post Agent, or did you forget we have work?" She looks offended and shakes her head. 

"Daniel." She looks upset as she starts to walk closer. 

"Sorry, I just.. need a minute to process this." She furrows her brows and glances way for a second. "I need a minute to process going from friends to nobody I'm suppose to care about in an instant."

"Nobody- Daniel." She looks appalled and grabs my arm. "What-"

"Well well well, look what we have here." _Dammit Thompson._ "You two seem nice and cozy. What are you doing down here?" Peggy immediately drops her hand and backs away slightly, and as subtly, as she could. 

"Agent Sousa was just showing me the filing system. He's been very helpful."

"Well I bet he has..." She looks between us both confused, but doesn't say anything. "Well since you're down here, why don't you put these away for me?" He hands them to me. "See just how much more help Sousa can be." And with that he walks away.

"What an ass." I say

"What an arse" she says. We both say it at the same time. I look over at Peggy and she looks at me, and we both laugh. 

**Peggy's POV:**

After several hours of being at work, I am in complete agony. I miss my daughter. What I wouldn't give to be home right now. I sit at my desk with a report in hand and a pencil in the other, around and around I spin it, over and over again I read the same damn sentence. _Ugh..._ I look in front of me, and I can see Daniels back turned. I still can't believe he works at the SSR. As I begin to get my mind set back to work, the alarm blares and the red lights flash. I look up and then at Daniel, and our eyes meet. Somethings happening. I get up from my seat and gather some papers, when suddenly the Chief and the others walk to the meeting room. 

"Agent Carter, we just caught a red ball out of DC, all hands on desk." I start to gather supplies when he says, "Meaning, cover the phones." _Wanker..._ I grab my telephone and dial up Rose from the entrance. 

"Rose? Forward all calls to the briefing room." She agrees and I set down the phone. "Covered, Shall we?" As we head to head to the conference room, Dooley begins to play a film, a film about Howard. 

"So far, six pieces of Stark technology have either shown up on the black market or in the arsenals of enemy states. Hes been waffling on the hill. Treating the whole thing like a joke. And yesterday was his final day of hearings. Stark didn't show." _Good Lord Howard, I'm going to kill you if I ever see you again._ "We've checked his half-a-dozen houses, his half-a-dozen offices. Nothing." _He's such an idiot that man._ I look away from the chief and look at Daniel, he has no idea what really is going on..." So as of this moment, Howard Stark is a fugitive from justice. Find him. Squeeze him. Till he looses his sense of humor. Thompson you lead." As I look over at Thompson, he starts to explain his ideas and plans, but I can't stand to listen to any more.

"Sir, I really must object-"

"Why am I not surprised." I internally sigh of frustrations. I already know where this is headed...

"Sir, I knew Howard Stark during the war, his help was invaluable. He may be a great many things, but he's not a trader." As I say this I glance at Daniel, whose eyes are glued to me. I look away as the chief speaks.

"We're all aware of your record Agent. I'm sure being Captain Americans...liaison brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the Wars over. Let the professionals decide with what's gonna happen." And with that the meeting ends, of course, not without some gossip and rude slander about me and men during the war. _Ugh, men are such pigs..._ But what I didn't expect was Daniel to speak up.

"What did you just say Krizminski?"

"I wasn't talking to you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is going to be a very long day.

"I think you owe the lady an apology."

"Oh. You standing up for her now, Sousa? Well c'mon I ain't got all day." I look away before I lash out at this oaf. Little do you know the strength this man hands you utter wanker. He's worth 10 of you at least. Krisminski and the others leave, which just leaves Daniel and myself. When he starts to walk by, I say something; something I hope he won't take offence to. 

" Agent Sousa, about what you just did..."

"Oh that? It was noth-"

"I wish you hadn't." I say plainly. We have to keep up a front with our co-workers, and with Daniel defending me they could get suspicious. 

"You're an Agent and they treat you like a secretary. I just wanted to-"

"And I'm grateful." I smile. "But I'm more than capable at handling whatever these adolescents throw at me." We lock eyes, and my heart starts to skip a beat.

"Yes ma'am. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Well that's another thing we have in common." As we stand there Thompson approaches us, and of course he hands me files to put away. Arse. 

"I would file these away, but you're so much better at that sort of thing. Ya know, cause you're a woman." I glance at Daniel, briefly, and I can see him getting angry.

"Better at what, Agent Thompson? The alphabet? I could teach you. Lets start with words beginning with 'A'" He laughs and walks away. 

"Good one." I look at him and can't help but smile. 

Oh this is going to be so difficult pretending to not know him at all; let alone ignore how I feel... We both head to our desk and start working again. Before I know it, its 4 'O clock. Oh thank God. I put away my files, grab my coat, and head over to the Jarvis's. Little does Howard know I've met them several times and have asked them to never tell Howard about her. As far as they know they are babysitting my niece, whom, I'm taking care of while her parents are away. I hate all of this lying, especially to good people, but no one can know the truth. 

When I pick up Stephanie, I feel a weight lift off of my chest- I can finally go home with my little girl. And, I don't have to make dinner. The Jarvis's graciously made a roast for me and Colleen, but since it is large enough I'll invite Daniel over. I leave a note under his door. Hours go by and he knocks at the door.

"Daniel." I walk over to him and embrace him. I've wanted to do this all day. He holds me close, and the Steph begins to giggle, making us both laugh. She reaches for him and gables her baby talk. I hand her over and invite him inside.

"So, I hear you have a roast."

"Indeed we do." As we sit down and eat together, I can't feel more at peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been while since I've updated this, but I promise theres more! I haven't given up on any of my fics. There are still a bunch of drafts i need to go through for this particular fic,so rest assured knowing there is more!   
> This is old and has just been sitting in drafts for a while, as are the others, so editing and such takes a while. I may change a few things later on once I have the time, but for now, enjoy! :)

**Peggys' POV:**

The next morning I wake the same as yesterday, only a little earlier. I get up and shower, nurse poppet and get ready for work. Colleen is still ill, so she's still asleep. I leave her a note to make sure she eats and to drink some water. As I leave the building I see Daniel. He's already down stairs, most likely heading to work. 

"Daniel!" He stops in his tracks and turns around. 

"Hey! You're up early. I thought you weren't meant to be at the office till 9?" 

"Yes, I know, but I have to drop the little one off. I can't exactly take her to work with me." He laughs, and it seems like music to my ears. _Stop, Peggy. Not now._ "Uhm, wh-what are you doing up so early? Do you have to in the office at 8?" He chuckles. 

"Uh, no I was just gonna go get a bite to eat." 

"Oh."

"Do you want to join me?" I look at Stephanie, and then at him.

"How far is it from here?"

"Just up the road, I was headed to the Automat."

"Oh, well that's not far at all. I can always drop Steph off afterwards." He nods his head and smiles. We makes our way there and Angie comes to our table.

"Hey, English! Who's this you got with ya?" I laugh.

"Good Morning, Angie. This is Daniel a ...friend of mine. And this is Stephanie." As to announce her presence she starts cooing and giggling. I hesitate on friends, but I don't know why. We are friends, but I suppose I may want to be more... _No. Peggy, stop. Stop. Right now._

"Awww she's so precious!!!" After a few moments of admiring the baby, she takes our orders. Once she leaves Steph begs for Daniel and starts to fuss for him. Which isn't the first time either. Once when Daniel was at work, she went the whole day crying and only settled down once she was held by him. She's so attached, its absolutely adorable. 

"Aww, come here little anjo." I hand her over to him and I can't help myself but to ask.

"What does that mean, Daniel? Anjo?" He looks down at the baby with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"Sorry I didn't realize I was... It means angel in Portuguese."

"Oh there's no need to apologize, I was only curious. You say certain words to her or about her and I never understood them." He furrows his brow and I explain. "Well anjo, for starters, and then... linda?" He laughs and its so contagious. 

"Its not what you think. 'linda' isn't meant as in, that's her name. It means beautiful." I smile brightly at him as Steph starts giggling again and plays with his tie. When our food arrives we eat, but all to soon we finish. "Okay, I better head to the office before they saying anything." I nod my head and embrace him, then reach over and fix his tie. "Oh oops, I forgot she did that."

"Sorry, it was bothering me." We laugh. "I'll see you at work." 

When I drop off poppet I head to the office to start the work day, only to find it quite busy. Everyone is working on finding Howard and I'm not entirety sure if I want them to. Selling weapons to enemy states is not something he would do. But its not as if I can talk to him and ask for his side of the story. The whole day is filled with nothing but 'Carter file these reports' or 'Carter get the lunch orders ready' or 'hey sweetheart the coffee needs to be refilled'. _Ugh, I'm not a bloody secretary, I'm a federal Agent and should be treated as such._ Imbeciles. 

I leave the office and take dinner orders for those staying late, then I return and have sometime to myself. I miss Steph, but I could use some time away from the pig headed men at working and a crying baby. I read the paper as I sit in my booth. There's a picture of Steve and an article about Howard. 

"I met him once at a USO show in Passaic, you could eat him with a spoon." A shiver runs down my spine at that thought. _No thank you, Angie, you can keep him._

"Yes, I understand he was quite something." I put down the paper and look at my tea. _Quite an arse, more like..._

"You alright English?"

"Fine Angie, just work." Which is not a complete lie.

"Fellas at the phone company giving you a hard time?" She asks, understanding exactly what its like to be put down by her own colleges. 

"No more than usual, it's just... during the war I had a sense of purpose, responsibility. But now it feels like I'm connecting the calls but I never get the chance to make them. Do you see what I mean?" She looks around and then sits across from me. 

"I had an audition today uptown, took two trains and they gave me the hook. I guess I ain't. But we all gotta pay our dues. Even if it takes a while. You've got talent, its only a matter of time before Broadway call."

"I'm afraid I can't carry a tune," I say carrying on our little metaphor.

"Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours." And I laugh, how could I not? Angie's such a good friend. Even in the early days I was here in New York she was always friendly, welcoming, its nice to have here around- someone to chat with when needed.

A man starts to complain and be a real wanker, apparently he's a regular customer, and he treats Angie horrible. _Ugh, men._ Angie leaves and I get up to get a slice of pie. When I return there's a note 'Meet in the Alley in 5 minutes' Odd. I eat my pie and head out the back door. When I do, I'm confronted by a man in a hat, it turns out to be Jarvis; but he's not alone. A car revs its engine and I run, but when I reach a door, its locked. I pull out my gun and shoot the tire; and out pops Howard. 

"I know, I should've called. Did ya miss me?" Oh this oaf is going t be the death of me. Jarvis changes the tire, and we ride away to the docks. 

Howard explains he had a vault that was broken into, and someone cleaned out all of his deadly inventions. He asks me to spy for him, to catch the person who stole his weapons, and clear his name.

"Howard, you're asking me to become a traitor in order to prove you're not one, you do see the irony?"

"Oh c'mon on, Peg. I know they're not using you right over there." Well he's not wrong. God I hate it when he's right. "You want a mission that matter, this is it. My technology in the hands of the next nut that wants to be the new Red Skull... You have no idea how bad that could be. And right now, you're the only one who can stop that." I look over at him, and already know I'm in over my head, but none the less he is my friend. We get out of the car and walk on the docks. "Some of them have already been sold overseas, that's where I'm going. But the rest are here somewhere, and that's where you come in. Rumor is one of the nasty ones is hitting the black market in the next day or two."

"What is it?"

"Just a piece of paper. My formula for molecular nitromene. This much could level a city block." He takes my hand and balls it in a fist. "And I'm not talking small ones, I'm talking avenues."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He says I will and tells me about Jarvis. 

"I owe ya one, pal." We hug and he gets on the boat. "There are only a dozen fences that can handle something this hot, and you just gotta learn which one... and I figured, you'd have no trouble finding a man."

"The trick is finding the right one." He drives away and Jarvis takes me to my daughter. Once I have her, I head home and get some rest. 

(The Next Day)

**Peggy's POV:**

I wake up early in the morning, same as yesterday, and do my morning routine. I can't wait until this weekend. I'll keep my promise to Howard but I won't neglect time with my daughter. Here lately she's been very vocal, and I know its too early, but I fell as if she's trying to say her first word. My only fear is that I may never hear it because I'm working... _Balancing motherhood and work is a real pain in the arse._ I nurse her her breakfast and lay her down. Since Colleen is home, she has offered to take care of her while I'm at work. 

"Try and not work too hard, Peg." I kiss Stephanie's cheek one last time before giving her to Colleen. 

"I won't I promise. Now you two get some rest. I'll be back before I'm gone." And with that I leave. When I enter the office, I notice Daniel, and he has a set of photos of Howard, one with him on a boat; oh no. Oh I don't want to do this. I swear if my relationship with Daniel is harmed in anyway because of Howard, I'm going to kill him.

"You know you are expect to go home at night." I say. He looks at me confused and then chuckles. 

"I know, but most fugitive cases are solved within the fist 72 hours. And with Stark on the sailing into the sunset, maybe this is where it starts." 

He's really invested in this case. I know its only to impress the Chief and make his worth known, but God I wish it wasn't this case. I say what I can to throw Daniel off of Howard's trail. I tell him Howard hates the water and about the time I knocked him into the Thames because he tried to kiss me on VE Day. Soon I notice Thompson and others rushing to the conference room, they've had a small break on one of Howard's inventions. 

"Somethings up."

"Yeah, Thompson's working on his next medal. Got word of a fence trying to sell one of Stark's inventions. Club owner named Spider Ramon."

"Wheres it happening?"

"Need to know only. Kind of gives you a warm feeling, doesn't it." How can I get into that private meeting, and withdraw information without them knowing? I have an Idea. 

"Can I get you a refill?" I quickly grab Daniels mug and rush to get the coffee pot. I try to shake of the electricity running through my hand where we touched. I give him his refill off of a tray.

"Uhm... Thanks?" I give him a small smile and head into the room.

I look over at a file while filling up the cups, when suddenly the chief speaks. As an excuse comes to mind I tell him I'm unwell, and that its 'lady's things'. Oh its so amusing to see grown men squirm. I take the rest of the day off and go shopping and then head home. Quickly hiding the bag with the dress and wig, I walk in before Colleen sees. When I enter, I see she's asleep and so is Steph. _Oh my little one._

I pick her up and she snuggles against my chest. She sighs and my heart flutters in my chest. How such a little thing can create so much happiness. I kiss the top of her curly brown head and let her rest against me while I read more on Spider Ramon and his club. After a while she squirms around, so I let her look at the files. She's so interested in words, its quite amusing. 

Before I know it, night has fallen and I have to be ready to leave. Standing, I move aside my shirt to nurse her before and laying her back down. She didn't eat much, Colleen must have fed her earlier. 

As I enter the club, its bustling with music, dancers, cocktails, and photographers. _Damn._ I hide my face as I make my way through. A man come up to me and asks for a dance, but I turn him down. Then I notice a man head up stairs, and a bodyguard below. That's where I need to go. I persuade the man to let me pass and I put on my Sweet Dream lipstick, just in case. I knock on the door and peek in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ramon, is this a bad time?" I ask in a perfect American accent.

"We'll only know after its over. Bring the rest of you in here." He says as he sets down a book. 

"I hope you don't find me forward."

"Oh I'm not the judgmental type." I enter the room and try to play calm and innocent, admiring small things on the desk after I close the side doors.

"I know you're in possession of a certain chemical formula." He drops his collective, flirty, act and gets defensive, and tries to send me away. "Its okay, lets make this a game. You seem like you might like games." 

I sit on the edge of his desk and tell him I have some friends who would be interested in buying it, and he goes along with it. I sit on his lap and go along with my story, asking if he has it on him.Instead of answering, he gets flirty and kisses me. Someone opens the door but closes again, apparently not wanting to 'disturb' his boss. Raymond falls back in the chair, knocked out. 

"Well that was premature." Getting up from his lap, I look around the room and find a safe. When I use my watch to crack it I see a small glowing orb inside. _Oh no..._ I hurry and call Jarvis.

"Jarvis residence."

"They've weaponized it." I say plainly. I'm sort of in a hurry here, Mr. Jarvis.

"Ms. Carter?"

"Do you know anyone else handling high explosives at this time of night?" I snap.

Basically, if anything touches the core or gives it a small crack, boom. Lovely. I hurry along and place it in my bag. I have to create a cocktail of sodium hydrogen acetate to deactivate it. If I don't its likely to explode and kill hundreds. _Delightful, just delightful._ As I get ready to leave, the man comes back and sees his boss passed out. 

"What?" He starts to come in and advance at me, but I stop him. I take a stapler form the table and drag him into a closet. _Dammit._ Thompson and the others are already here. I find the man that had approached me before, and danced to keep the Agents from seeing me. Quickly I leave and head home. 

"Peg? Is that you?" Damn I quickly throw off the wig and enter the room.

"Hey. I just changed Steph and she went right back to sleep. She does that a lot when you're not around." I smile at her and see how pale she is. 

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, still have a fever though.=."

"I'll make you some tea." I walk over to the stove and set the water to boil in the kettle.

"Wow, Peg, you look like a million bucks. Wait... Did you go out, out?"

"In a manner of speaking." I walk closer.

"Wow, I'm really proud of you. I want you to tell me all about it, in the morning." She turns over and goes back to sleep, poor girl.

I peek at poppet before changing, grabbing everything I need for the sodium hydrogen acetate, and then head to the bathroom with the bomb. If any harm overcomes to my child, I'll come back from the dead and haunt Howard to the end of his days. 

I mix up the solution and poor out my perfume, and replace it. As I pull out the core, it hits she shell. _Bloody hell._ I rush and spray it before it blows. Thankfully its diffused. I put everything under the sink and breath a sigh. I get ready to take a drink of whiskey, that is, until I hear a crash. 

"Colleen?" I get up and hurry into the room. "Colleen." I rush over to the bed and pull back the covers, and I stop dead in my tracks. A bullet hole is lodged in the middle of her forehead. _No...no no no!!_

I look around and see Stephanie, and shes starting to cry. Cautious I glance at my surroundings, and I see him, right behind me in the mirror. I quickly turn around and kick him in the groin, but the guns goes off. Thank God it didn't hit the baby, but it was only by a few feet. Now I'm pissed. I take the gun and hit him right upside the head. Advancing further I grab his arm and upper cut his face. Stephanie is now sobbing her little heart out. For a second I'm distracted, and he takes advantage. He punches me, and I fall back, then pushes me into the wall. He tries to punch me again, but I open the fridge door and he hits it instead. With his forearm on my throat I grab at him, and notice a scar on his throat. _Odd..._

I elbow him on the side of his head, and take advantage. We twist and turn, and he grabs my arm and holds my head above the stove's flame. Steph is now sobbing, no doubt waking everyone in the building. I gather up my strength and kick him in the chin and force his hand into the flame. He releases an attempted scream while I take an iron skillet and hit him. He falls back and advances with a knife. Luckily I use the skillet and prevent my stomach from being sliced. Poppet continues to scream and he looks at her with a menacing smirk. _Oh I don't think so!_ I hit him again and again and toss him out the window. When I look down, hes gone. _Dammit._ I rush over to the baby and pick her up to sooth her. 

"Shhhh... Shhhh... Its alright my love." I bounce her up and down, and then notice Colleen. I starts to cry myself and sit on the bed. This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm so caught up in my own sobbing, and Steph's, that I don't hear the door being knocked on or it opening. 

"Peg!" Daniel rushes over to me and places a hand on my cheek. "Peggy whats wro-" He stops and notices Colleen. "Oh my God..." I look away from her and hold my little girl close to me. This could have been her, and it almost was...At this thought, I only cry harder. 

He doesn't ask what happened, instead he holds me tight and takes us to his apartment. He takes me to his room and I lie down with Stephanie. I can't believe I almost lost her. I look into Daniels eyes as he stands at the door and instinctively reach for his hand. He's warm and comforting, his presence alone enough to sooth any worry or thought dashing through my mind at the moment. He takes my hand and squeezes lightly, and he's the last thing I see before I fall asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeted so any and all mistakes are mine. I will fix them when I get the chance to :)

**Daniel's POV:**

Its still dark when I wake up in the morning, not that I got much sleep. I got home late last night working on the stark case, when I heard the baby screaming. I knocked on Peg's door but she didn't answer. I knocked again, and still nothing. I put my ear to the door and I hear a woman crying. Oh no, somethings wrong. I open the door and the crying is much louder. I see Peggy clutching Steph to her chest as if shes holding on for dear life. 

"Peg!" I run, or crutch, as fast as I can, get down on my knee, and hold her cheek in my hands. I get her to look at me, and her face is red and her eyes are puffy. "Peggy whats wro-" I stop mid question when i look at the bed. Colleen's been shot. "Oh my God..." As I say this, Peggy squeezes her eyes shut and hugs Steph tighter, both crying their hearts out. _Oh Peg...._ I

stand up and hold her close as she cries. What the hell happened here? I look around and notice things thrown on the floor, broken, and a busted out window. _Great..._ I take Peggy by the arms and take them both home with me. When we get there I lead them to the bedroom and they both fall fast asleep. Once I'm sure they do, I head downstairs and call the police. Something needed to be done about the body; and I know Peg won't want to deal with it. Before they get here, I head into the apartment and grab some of Peggy's thing. Or at least, I think they're hers. Before I leave I look out the window, but there's no body, Dammit. When the police get here, I tell them what I know, which isn't much, and I head home while they take Colleen. 

That was four hours ago, and with Peg and the baby in my room, I slept on the couch. When I finally get up, I get my crutch and go to the room to check on Peggy. Shes fast asleep.I can't help but watch for a few minutes, shes so peaceful. Before I leave, Peggy starts to stir. It looks like shes having a nightmare. I sit on the edge of the bed and smooth out her hair, trying to calm her down. It works, but what I didn't expect her to lay on my chest. _Uhmm...._ I try to move away, but shes starting to wake up.

"Mmmhh. Daniel?" 

"Hey." I get her off of my chest and she starts to sit up. "You okay? Looked like you were having a bad dream." She rubs the sleep from her eyes, and looks at the wall. 

"What time is it?" She sits up half way and reaches for Steph. 

"Uh... I'm not sure. Its early though. The sun isn't even out yet." She hums in response and cuddles with the baby. "Peg." She looks at me, half awake. "Are you okay?" I ask again. She starts to shake her head, but then nods. "Well that didn't sound too sure..." I say gently. She gives a small, sad laugh, and it starts to turn into a sob. "Peg..." 

She shakes her head more insistently and starts crying. I reach my left arm over her shoulders and hold her as she leans closer. She kept saying it was her fault, but I know that's not true, and I tell her that.

"No, Daniel, I-." She takes a deep breath. "Not only is Colleen dead, but... He almost shot Stephanie! I almost lost her too!!" Oh no... I sit closer to her and hold her tighter _. God this is so wrong, what is wrong with the world?_

"Hey..." I lift up her chin and she looks at me. "Its not your fault, none of this is. You did what you had too to protect yourself and your kid. Thats what matters. Shes alive and healthy, Peg. Thats the most important thing." A few more tears slip away as she bites her lip and nods her head. She throws an arm around my neck and holds on tight. God shes been through so much...I'm glad I can at least be some sort of comfort. After a while she pulls away, but only a little.

"I should, uhm, head back. Grab some things and get ready for work." 

"You can do that here, you don't have to go over there right away. I already grabbed some of your stuff, most everything's already been taken care of." She looks confused at first and then a light flicks over her head.

"Daniel.... Daniel you didn't," She doesn't sound angry, if anything she sounds slightly relieved. 

"I called the police after you fell asleep. But I figured... you might not want to go back there right now, what with it so fresh in your mind. Thats why I grabbed some of your things." I point over to the corner of the room with my free hand, and she looks and gives a small smile.

"Thank you, I-... I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're too kind." I smile back at her and it feels like time is frozen. I give her shoulders a squeeze, and she smiles. It isn't until now that I realize how close we are. Without realizing it, I lean in, and so does she. Our foreheads meet and cheeks brush together. 

_Is this is real? Yeah. Its real...._

We pull back slightly and look the other in the eyes, as if there was an unspoken question in the air. Leaning back in, faster this time, our noses touch and our breaths are ragged. I have almost no control left. Our lips start to brush together as she places one hand in my hair. Closer and closer and we almost meet completely... until Steph starts to fuss. We both sigh and give a small laugh. _Shit._ She leans back and I do the same. I clear my throat and let go of her shoulders.

"She must be hungry." We lock eyes again, and it feels so calming. "I should probably go back. T-To our flat, I mean. I need to shower and-" She trails off and looks down at the baby. 

"My showers right over there, and I already grabbed her bassinet and diaper bag." Her eyes widen for a moment and then she relaxes. 

"Thank you." I nod and walk away. I can't believe that almost happened! _Just don't mention it, Daniel, and everything will be fine._ I hope...

**Peggy's POV:**

We almost kissed! Oh my God, we almost...Well was that considered kiss? We didn't fully make contact, but... Oh bloody hell Steph! I love my daughter with all of my heart, but she has the worst timing known to man. I feed her and she settles down, thankfully. I lay her in the 'bassinet' and pop in the shower. Thankfully the soap is unscented. If I were to appear at work smelling like a man I would be harassed more than usual. 

I leave the bathroom and look through what Daniel brought. A few dresses, blouses, and skirts. I grab the blue dress with red strips on the abdomen and change. I grab poppet and leave the bedroom. When I do I see that Daniel's left a note 'Already left for the office, see you there -DS'. I hold the note to my lips and smile to myself at the thought of him. Before heading to the office, I call Jarvis and we meet at the Automat.

"I'm sorry to appear callus, but is there any way it can be traced back to you?" He sits in the booth behind me as we talk, that way we won't draw unwanted attention to ourselves. 

"My name wasn't on the lease."

"Did she have any family?"

"She lost her brother at water canal, and her sister and her children live in Jersey. I had only known her for a year little over a year. I needed a place to stay and I didn't know anyone. She didn't mind at all that I didn't want my name to the flat." Its silent for a while and I say the thing thats been on my mind all night. "I seem to have a habit of loosing people closest to me. But, perhaps loosing is too kind a word. I get them killed." I look over at Steph and shes playing with a small napkin. _How on earth did she get that?_

"Ms. Carter."

"When Howard came to see me, I was damn happy to see him. I'd been wallowing in it since the war. Wondering why no one would give Agent Peggy Carter a shot, so I grabbed the chance. And I mucked it up. And now Colleen is dead, because of me." I wipe away a small tear and take a cloth from Jarvis.

"Ms. Carter, I've read your war record. You are a credit to your profession, and if the men in your own office can't see that then they're fools. You were trying to do something good,and I believe you accomplished it. "

"But was it worth it?"

"I fear we may not truly know that until the job is done." I breath a deep sigh and leave, and he follows. We go to a laboratory to have the nitramene looked at and we learn that it contains gamma rays. The only factories that could house such technology is Roxxon refinery. Because the bombs have gamma rays I'll be able to find the supply of them. Jarvis and I leave and I head to work.

"Take good care of her."I say as I hand her over.

"Of course. Ana is always thrilled to have her."

When I get to the office everything is as normal. Everyone is still searching for Howard and is distracted. I use this to my advantage and slip away to the file room. The box with everything from Project Rebirth is in this SSR office, and in that box is a Gamma Ray detector I need. When I open it, a file is on top, and theres a photo of Steve; pre-serum Steve. Back when I thought he was a good man. It was cute, the way he tried to talk and stuttered around woman. And how he wanted to wait for the right person to dance with, but I tried to make it very clear that I was not that person; and yet he still didn't understand. I gave no consent to be with him, I remember nothing from that night, and he knew I was drunk, and yet... here we are.

I have a child by a man I was never in love with, all because he couldn't take a hint and get over his obsession. Some men need to learn that just because a woman is kind to you and understands your struggles, it doesn't mean she wants in your bloody trousers. Idiot. As I look at the photo I hear a thud. Looking up, I see Daniel.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine. I can assure you I don't do this often." He must sense my distress and anger, because when I put down the photo. He looks around to see if anyone else is here and then starts to speak.

"Ya know, after I got hit. In the field hospital, the chapeline asked me if there was anyone I wanted to send my effects to, ya know, if the worst happened. And I told him I thought my dad didn't think my dad had much use for 2 pair of green socks and an old paper bag." I walk around the table and lean against it, listening to Daniels story. "Let him remember my life, ya know. Well I didn't die, which was inconvenient." He looks away from me momentarily. "Because he had already cleared out my footlocker, I'm still missing half my stuff...I can't find my leg anywhere." I tilt my head at him and laugh. I hope no one upstairs can hear. He starts to walk away, but I stop him. 

"Daniel." He stops and I each for his hand and squeeze it. "You're one of the lucky ones." He smiles at me and walks away.

Although he has spoken of his leg before, its always been restricted and hushed; never spoken loudly or detailed. But of course he laughs it off and uses it to make me feel better. I walk back around the table, take the photo and the detector, place the box back, and leave. One day Steph will want to know what her father looked like, and now she can. She'll see the man behind the shield; the man I thought was kind. 

When shes old enough, I'll tell her the truth, but for now I want her to keep her innocence and the little knowledge of the man her father was.

As the day turns to night, and I leave the office, Jarvis is my ride and we go to Roxxon. I give Jarvis a radio for emergencies before I exit the car. When there I find the men that have been making Howard's bombs. Jarvis uses his radio, and I'm compromised. I use a flash and momentarily blink the first man, and then I chance the second. I chase him down and shoot at his feet. 

"Thats far enough!" Hes stops right in front of a truck; a milk truck filled with nitramene. _Oh my lord..._ "I wouldn't." I say. He takes a device from his pocket and holds it to his throat. He has the same scar as the man that killed Colleen. 

"You don't want to fire again."

"Who are you!" I keep my gun pointed at him.

"I don't have a name anymore. I'm an independent business man trying to make my mark in the world."

"By murdering people?" 

"I don't murder people. I just sell to people who do." 

"And what about your friend?" He looks confused. "Green suit. Scar on his throat like yours?" He visibly tenses and is frightened. 

"He's not my friend,"

"Tell me his name, or so help me God, I'll blow us both to Hell!" 

"He doesn't have a name any more, and if he's here we're both dead any way." He throws a nitromene bomb on the ground. "Thirty seconds agent." _Bastard._

I run through the factory and radio Jarvis to bring the car around, then continue to scream for him to keep driving. I run and run and then see the car. I leap onto the roof and get in through the window. The bomb goes off and the blast tries to bring us in with it, luckily it doesn't. The entire building, gone.

"It would seem it works." Thats one word for it. I can't believe Howard invited something this destructive. We look at each other, both in disbelief. We have to stop this. 

As we get into the car, he takes me to see Stephanie, and what a relief it is to see her after today. He drops us off at the apartment complex and we enter ours. Almost everything is cleaned out. We have a few days to stay, what without the owner knowing. I still can't believe shes gone. Now we have to find someone else to live, somewhere cheap enough in New York; as if the prices aren't outrageous enough. I nurse poppet and then lay her down so I can shower. My clothes smell like smoke from the explosion. Once I'm out, I pick up my daughter.

"Peg?" I turned around and see Daniel. Oh no. Once we move we won't be able to see each other everyday; at this thought my heart sinks. "What are you doin' in here?"

"Well. We have a few days to bunker down here until the owner of the building finds us. I was thinking we could stay here until I find a new flat."

"Is that such a good idea? What if he finds you sooner than that? Plus, the window is still busted. What if, whoever, broke in and attacked decides to do it again," I frown, dammit he has a point. I sit on the bed and sigh.

"What am I to do then? I have nowhere else to go." He stops and thinks for a few moments, then smiles; but then it fades into embarrassment. "What?" He glances at me, and then away. "Daniel, what is it?"

"Nothin' it was stupid." I look at him and raise a brow; then he caves "I-I was just.. uh.. thinking...maybe, ya know, y-you could..." He shakes his head. 

"Well spit out man." I laugh, and then he does.

"You can stay with me, that is, until you find a place." He looks down at the ground, not meeting my eyes. I bite my lip and wonder.

"What will society say? A man and a woman living in the same apartment unmarried." I tease. He looks up at me, shocked. As if he were a deer in headlights. I can't help but burst into laughter. "I'm only teasing you, Daniel." He sighs in relief. "I don't want to intrude. I-"

"You won't be intruding, Peg. I'm offering." I look him in the eye and see nothing but sincerity. I stand up and walk over to him, and then Steph reaches out. He takes her in his hands and I kiss his cheek, slowly. Our eyes meet and the quiet isn't unpleasant, its sweet.

"Thank you." He nods his head and I walk with him to his door. As we enter and make ourselves at home, it feels familiar; it feels right. 

We make and eat dinner together, he changes Steph's nappy, and we take turns reading to her while listening to the radio; and it all feels perfect. I wish every night would be like this. All too soon its time for bed, poppet and I go to the bedroom and sleep. 

When we wake, Daniel left a note, same as yesterday. I smile and take the babe to the Automat to meet up with Jarvis. I tell him about Leviathan and he says he'll see what he can find. I plan on infiltrating the Daisy Clove milk company to find the truck full of explosives. When Jarvis leaves I notice that oaf of a rude man harassing Angie again. He insults the food and slaps her bum. Now that's quite enough. I get up from my seat and approach him.

"I understand you're not happy with your meal," I say, as I grab a fork from the table.

"You work here?"

"Unfortunately no." I plunge the fork into his side, and he looses his breath.

"Just so we're clear, this is pressed into your bronchial artery, keep smiling." He groans from pain. "Once you start to bleed, you'll loose consciousness in fifteen seconds and you'll die in ninety unless someone comes to your aid. Now given your recent behavior, how likely do you think that is to occur? Now to prevent this not so unfortunate event from occurring, I suggest you find a new place to eat. Do we understand each other?" He nods his head and I start to let go, then reapply it. "Oh, one more thing. Tip generously." I put the fork back on the table and return to my booth to pick up my daughter.

As we leave, I see the man pulling several dollars from his wallet for Angie. Now that is how you treat a lady...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while lol I've been getting loads of comments on this story on Wattpad reminding me this fic still exists unfinished. So, since I have a few chapters in drafts, I'll update once a week until I can catch up and write more for this story! :)

**Peggy's POV:**

Its been over a week, and all ready I'm loosing my nerve; and I think Stephanie senses that. She starts to cry again and Daniel picks her up.

"Aw, come here little sunshine." He lifts her in the air and she starts to laugh and giggle. I look up from the newspaper and can't help but smile.

"She loves you so much, I should be jealous." Daniel looks at me and laughs.

"Nah, you don't need to do that. Does she anjo?" Steph giggles again and tries to speak.

Over the span of this week and living with Daniel, I've heard him speak more Portuguese to her than normal, and she responds to it; or tries to. I can speak and write in four different languages, but Portuguese isn't one of them; but Daniel has been teaching me phrases here and there. From the way he talks to her I think her first word may not be in English. I look back down at the paper, but I can't stay focused enough and not look at Daniel. He's soo good with Steph, a part of me wishes he were her father; but every time that thought occurs I try and squash it down. We're just friends and that's how it will stay. _But I don't always want it too..._

"Hey Peg....?"

"Hmm?"

"Look..." I look up and can't believe my eyes. Steph has grabbed and pulled Daniels shirt so hard shes ripped a piece of fabric off of it.

"Oh my God!" I get up off of the couch and touch his shirt. "I-I'm so sorry Daniel. I had no idea she was that strong yet..."

"Its fine." He laughs gently. "I know who her dad is, remember? I doubt it if she'll ever not be stronger than everyone else her age." I shake my head and walk away. I grab him a new shirt and enter the living room again.

"Here." I say. "I still can't believe she did this... I was hoping it would take a least 4 years, not 4 months!" And we laugh. I take Steph from his hands and he starts to unbutton his shirt. "Oh! Uhm.." I look away. "We should probably get going. I need to drop her off with her sitters and then head to work."

"Oh, yeah... uh, right." He changes his shirt quickly and I turn back around; although it isn't quite buttoned all the way. His chest is very toned, and I'm taken back by it. Our eyes meet and I freeze. I know I should feel wrong for looking but...I don't. "I should, uh...probably get ready too. It would be best if we didn't show up at the same time."

"Yes, of course." I say quickly. I grab Stephanie's things and get ready to leave and then Daniel meets us at the door and says goodbye. 

"Bye sunshine, I'll see you later." She reaches for him and starts to fuss, so he kisses Stephs cheek...and then mine. We both freeze this time. "I-I-I'm soo sorry, Peggy! I-I didn't mean to do that! I swear!" He backs away and raises his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Its alright, Daniel." I smile shyly. His eyes are still wide and he's still afraid of what he's done. "Daniel.." I laugh. He sighs but is still stiff. I reach over and embraced him. At first he tenses, and then reaches around and returns the favor. When I release him, he's almost completely relaxed. "Its okay, really. You don't have to worry about it. I know you didn't mean to."

"Good..." He sighs again. I take Steph and head to the Automatt. When we get there, Steph falls asleep and I eat breakfast while looking back at the newspaper. On the radio I hear the 'Captain America Adventure Program' and it infuriates me.

"Angie, would you mind changing that?" I ask, annoyed. 

"Oh you bet" She says as she changes the channel. And then repeats the lines in her own actors voice. "Much better, right?" 

"Thrillingly realistic," I say. That damn radio show is as far from the truth as you can get. Angie looks over at Steph and plays with her for a few moments. I love seeing my daughter so happy, she's already surrounded by people who love her. And I fear she may be spoiled rotten when she gets older.

"You moving?" She says, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I, uhm... I lost me roommate." After I tell her this she tells me of her first roommate and her she abandoned Angie. She got engaged and married in less than a week, and left Angie alone with the apartment. "You think you know people." She laughs and looks at the places I've circled, and all but throws them away in the gutters. "Well if none of these will work then where do you suggest?"

"The girl from the hall from me just moved out, couldn't hack it I guess. She was always crying to her mother on the hall phone."

"Poor thing"

"Yeah, maybe the first couple of times." I chuckle. "Anyway. Its over on 63rd. But its real safe, lots of great girls. Plus I'd be your neighbor, so that's not nothing." She smiles.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea but I'd hate for you to grow tired of me." She looks at me with a side eyes.

"You don't strike me as the crying on the phone type, English" Well she isn't wrong. It is a lovely thought, but I look over and see Colleen's obituary and then at Steph, and I know it won't be possible. I like Angie, she's a good person and friend, I'd hate for her to meet her fate because of me.

"I don't know, Angie. It may not be possible." She looks at me puzzled. "Will they allow a baby into this apartment complex? Because if they don't then...I won't be able to live there."

"Well how much longer are you babysitting?" At first I was confused, then I remembered; I lied. I lied to everyone that Stephanie was my niece and I was watching her for my sister. No one can know she's my daughter, if they do they may find out who I am and who her father was and use that against me.

"I'm not sure...It may be some time. My,uhm, sister is still away and hasn't gotten back to me on when she'll return." 

"Is there anywhere else she can go? That way she's taken care of and you get the apartment."

"I'm afraid not..." I look over at Steph and notice Daniels shirt piece is still in her hand. She's kept it all morning and held it to her nose. She must like his scent, it makes her feel safe; and I can't agree with her more. 

"That sucks," I hum in agreement. After a few minutes I finish my breakfast and say goodbye to Angie, and then make my way to Jarvis so he can watch her. The day goes by quickly and I pick up Steph and we head home to Daniel's apartment. _Well not, home, home, but...well a place to stay._ When we walk inside, I see movement in the kitchen. _Mmm something smell delightful._ I pick up Steph and carry her to the kitchen to see him.

"Daniel? What is that delicious smell in the-" I stop in my tracks. "Mr. Sousa?"

"Mrs. Carter? Can I help you with something?" He glances between me and the baby, and then our things on the couch.

"Oh, uhm..no. I-I was looking for Daniel, actually. Is he not here yet?" At first he says nothing, and looks at me suspiciously. Odd...

"He is, yes. He's in his room...changing."

"Oh! Uhm, of course." For several moments the apartment is silent, and Mr. Sousa, thankfully, stops lingering. _Did I do something wrong or offend him?_

I sit down on the couch and hold Steph, but she doesn't want to calm down. I look through her bag and grab the cloth from Daniels shirt, and she holds onto it, tight, and waves it around. But it doesn't keep her calm for long. 

"Oh come here poppet." I set her down on my lap and bounce her, but she doesn't settle down. I don't want to shout with Mr. Sousa here...but I'm afraid I don't have a choice.

"Daniel!" I call for him. "Daniel!?" I notice Mr. Sousa peek out and asks what was wrong, but before I can answer, Daniel appears. Thank God.

"Peg? What's wrong?"

"Someone is very adamant about seeing you." I stand up and hand her over.

"Aww, did sunshine want to see me? Huh?" He plays with her for a few minutes, and while I know his father is watching, I can't help be laugh. "She's been like this all morning. And look." I point to her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" he laughs.

"Yes! She refuses to let go of it. I gave it to her after we arrived, and she started to settle down. But once she realized it wasn't you..."

"She started to throw a fit!?" We laugh and she catches on. "You are a sassy little boss, aren't you anjo?" She giggles and snuggles closer to him. "Just like your mother."

"Oi!!" I shove him lightly and we laugh. Steph starts to bounce around and dance in his arms.

"Well look at that. She's trying to dance!" 

"Who is?" Mr. Sousa enters the room.

"Little Stephanie here, is trying to dance." She continues to bob around in he arms and giggle.

"I'm still sticking with my statement from this morning." I say.

"No." Daniel says.

"Yes."

"C'mon Peggy."

"Yes, Daniel! Look at her" I laugh. She leans over and tries to kiss his cheek. "Stephanie Marie Carter! You little traitor." I take her from him and she laughs again.

"I'm just too lovable, babies can't resist me."

"Who told you that lie, filho?" I try not to, but I can't hold in my chuckle. I hadn't realized how long he had been watching, but it must have been long enough for his mood to change from standoffish to admiring.

"What? It true. Pete was like that when he was a baby, so was-"

"But that doesn't mean all babies, Daniel." I laugh again and he glares at me.

"Not funny."

"Well of course it is. Even poppet agrees." She reaches for him again and its the cutest thing in the world. "I've only just got you back and you want nothing to do with me!" Daniel laughs.

"Dinners ready, if...you're both eating." I look back at Mr. Sousa, and then at Daniel; and the reality of the situation hits me at once. I'm practically living with Daniel, unmarried, in no romantic relationship, with my child, and his father is unaware of this. But perhaps he's catching on...

"I'd hate to intrude. I don't want to intervene on you father-son dinner." His father tries to speak, but Daniel speaks first.

"Its fine, Peg. Beside, we already had plans for tonight remember? Pai just...showed up unexpectedly. You're not intervening." I nod my head and follow him to the table trying not to ask him what he was talking about. We never made any plans. Of course it was my night to make supper, but...there were no other plans made. _What is going on?_

I don't ask him, though, instead I keep it to myself. We all eat and laugh and have a swell time, but Mr. Sousa, I've noticed, keeps looking at me. At first I thought it was just my imagination, not that I have much of one, but then I caught him several times. I'm not sure if Daniel's noticed, but its starting to make me uncomfortable; and this, he does notice.

"You okay, Peggy?" I look up at him and attempt to smile.

"Yes, Of course." I glance at his father and then back at Daniel, and thats when he notices somethings off. He nudges me leg under the table and smiles, comfortingly, and helps somewhat. Thankfully, everyone finishes and Mr. Sousa starts to leave. He and Daniel have a conversation at the door; but I don't listen. Instead I head off to Daniel's room and feed Steph.

**Daniel's POV:**

After I got home from work, I noticed my apartment door was unlocked. My first thought was Peggy's here early, then I realized she has to pick up the baby; now I'm worried. I reach for my gun and cautiously walked inside, but it was just Pai.

"Pai! What are you dong here?" I put my gun on the table and walked over to him. He said we haven't had dinner in a while and that's why he was here. I wouldn't mind so much if things weren't so complicated right now. I start to help him with dinner and that's when the joyful mood went down hill.

"So...how have things been with you, son?" I know where this is headed.

"What is it, Pai? You only ever ask me that question in that tone unless somethings bothering you." I set the table and hesitates at first.

"I...I wasn't snooping I swear. But..."Oh no. Peggy's stuff. "I noticed, when I was in your room, looking for the picture album you said you had, that there was... a baby's bassinet and women's clothing in there."

"If you have something to say, then please just do." I'm so done with this conversation already.

"Do you have a family that you've never told me about?" I turn to look at him, and he's upset. Hurt even from the look on his face.

"What? No. Of course not! Its not like that."

"Then what is it like, Daniel? Please explain to me why there are woman garments in your room with a bassinet and baby clothes!?" I look away, grab the counter, and sigh.

"Its not what you think, Pai." He looks at me, waiting. "Its-Its complicated." He laughs drily and crosses his arms. "look, she has nowhere to go right now. What did you expect me to do? Let her live on the street with a baby?"

"So you let a complete strange woman and her baby live in your apartment."

"She not a stranger...I've known her for over a year now."

"Who?"

"Ms. Carter. From across the hall. Her roommate...is gone and she can't afford the place by herself and take care of the baby." I explain. He uncrosses his arms and leans on the counter. "I told her she can stay here till she finds a place. And she IS looking. She's been looking for over a week now." He doesn't say anything after that. Instead he just cooks in silence.

I go to my room and change, and then several minutes later I hear Peggy screaming my name. Turns out is was just Steph wanting to play. She is the sweetest baby in the world, I love her so much. _I wish she was mine..._ But I try not to think about that. I tell Peggy she can stay for dinner, and I know this makes Pai upset, but honestly? I don't care. I saw someone that needed help and I helped. That's what I was raised to do. 

Through out dinner things seemed fine, but then I looked at Peggy and she seemed stressed; like something was bothering her. I asked her what was wrong, but she said it was nothing; then she kept looking at dad. So I know something is wrong. I don't know why Pai has a problem with Peggy, but I'm gonna find out. When dinner is over with I see Peg head to my room, probably to feed Steph, and then I head to the door with dad. 

"I thought I asked you to be careful with her."

"What?"

"Shes only gonna bring you trouble, Daniel" I take a step back at look at him like hes crazy.

"Pai. What are you talking about? What trouble?"

"I just know things, okay. And she," He points the the bedroom, "isn't going make things easy for you." 

"That makes no sense! Peggy's done nothing wrong."

"Its not about what shes done, Daniel. Its about who she really is and the father of that bebê."

"The father of- Pai, How do you even know that!?"

"Watch the film of Captain America during the war. Pay close attention to his compass. And then you'll understand why-"

"I know exactly who Steph's father is, Pai. And I also know the whole story. You don't. Peggy already told me everything and its not what you think it is." He looks at me, taken back. "And as for that compass? He stole her picture from a newspaper without her consent and she knew nothing about it. If anything she hated that he did that." Pai closes his eyes and sighs. "And as for trouble? She has none. She's done nothing but be kind neighbor, great friend, and respectable guest." 

"I-I had no idea."

"Yeah. I kinda put that together." He shakes his head and moves closer to the door.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't know you knew." I smile then, glad we found some common ground.

"Its fine, Pai, Just...Know that I know what I'm doing. Or did you forget what my career is? I know things and have ways to figure them out." He laughs at that. 

He apologizes again and then leaves. I hate that he thought that way of Peggy, but now I understand why she doesn't want anyone knowing the truth; because of this. People will think the same way my dad did, and I know that hurts her. 

"You can come out now. He's gone." I say. I turn around and Peggy comes out of the kitchen; she was cleaning up the dishes.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, Peg. You're a spy. Its kind of a habit to listen in, and its not easy to break." She laughs.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I told him what he needed to hear. And of course, not everything, out of respect for you, but.. yeah."

"I appreciate that." She walks closer to me.

"Wheres Steph?"

"I put her down for bed. She was quite tired after she ate." I nod my head and look at her again. "I know you don't mind it, us being here, but after watching and listening to your father...I know we should be going soon. Before you say anything, Daniel, we have to. I may have found an apartment, but theres a problem."

"Whats the problem?" I crutch over to her and she looks down at the floor. "Peg? Whats the problem?"

"I... I can't take Steph with me." She finally looks up at me, and there are tears in her eyes. I reach out and wipe away the ones that already fell. 

"Is there anywhere else? Maybe-"

"Not really. No. Well, Stephs sitters offered me a room for us to stay in, but... I can't very well go on living from one friends home to another. It isn't right."

"And thats your only option? Nothing else?"

"Theres not. Everywhere I look won't work. My only plausible option is this Hotel for women but-"

"You can't have a baby with you."

"Daniel I don't know what to do." She turns around and sits on the couch. "Your fathers right. I'll do nothing but cause more trouble if I stay. But I can't leave my daughter! I barely see her as it is, let alone let her live somewhere else. I have no family here and there is no where for us to go!" She buries her head in her hands and I lean over and place my arm around her shoulder.

"Its okay, Peg. We'll figure something out. You won't have to give her up or make her live anywhere else. I promise." She leans back and into me, laying her head on my shoulder, and nods. 

God this is so unfair, I hate that she has to go through this. I squeeze her shoulders and she looks up at me. _I didn't think this through...Don't lean in, Daniel. Don't. Lean. In._ She looks up into my eyes, and then glances at my lips, or at least I think she did. _Am I still breathing?_ I think she's leaning in. _Dammit._ I turn away and she clears her throat. 

"I don't think its a bad idea."

"What isn't a bad idea?" She asks, leaning away.

"Staying with the sitters. I mean if the house is big enough." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "If you don't want to stay there for too long, just let 'em know it'll be temporary and that you're looking for somewhere else in the mean time. Besides, its less of a distance you have to go for them to watch Steph while you're at work."

"You're right. Its just..." She stops mid sentence and shakes her head, as if laughing her thought off.

"What?" She shakes her head again. "Come on Peg, tell me."

"Its just that...I like being here, with you." Her voice is so low I can barley hear it. "I-I like that we get to see you everyday, and Steph acts as if she'll die if she doesn't see you the second she comes through that door." We laugh. "It feels good here, and I-I... I suppose I don't want that to end." _Well I wasn't expect that much honesty._

"We still see each other at work." I say

"I know, but...Its not the same. Here we laugh more and more everyday. I've never felt this happy before. Not even as a child did I enjoy myself this much." She looks at me and smiles fondly. "But at work, we can't do that. We have to keep up a front and keep those parts of our lives separated." I sigh in defeat, not knowing what to say. "But once we move she'll see you less often, and I know that will break her little heart...and mine." I almost didn't here the last two words, and it takes me a minute to really understand what she said.

"Hey..." I try to get her to look at me but she refuses. I lean over and pull her in for a hug, and she doesn't let go. "We'll figure something out, Peg. I promise. I'll be apart of both of your lives as much as I can, and for as long as you want."

"So...an eternity?" She laughs.

"If thats what you want. Then yeah." I laugh this time. We break apart and she starts to head to bed.

"I'll talk it over with them, if they're serious about us staying with them for a while. At least until I can find something more permanent." I nod and she reaches over and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Daniel." I reach out and hold her hand for a second.

"Goodnight, Peggy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been in my drafts for literally months and I haven't had the time to edit them as much as I wanted to, so the writing style may be a bit different when I pick this up again. But in the mean time I hope you all like this a little bit :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Peggy's POV:**

I wake up early in the morning, feed Steph, and go to the kitchen to make some tea. I notice Daniel still asleep on the couch, and he looks uncomfortable. Perhaps once we move he'll be able to sleep in his on bed again, and actually be comfortable. I can't believe I told him as much as I did last night, although it is a relief having some of it off my chest, I still wasn't ready for him to know all of that. I like Daniel, I really do, perhaps more than friends...but he showed me last night that he wasn't interested, or that he lost any interest he had. I never forgot the time in his room where we nearly kissed, our lips barely grazed the other...and yet I felt something; and I want to feel that spark again. Thats why, when I slip up and kiss his cheek, I try to compose myself or act as if it weren't a big deal. But last night he turned away from me, and I'm afraid that door is well and truly locked for good. 

I look in the refrigerator for the milk to put in my tea, and I notice the label; Daisy Clover Dairy. Damn. I almost forgot I have to find the milk truck with nitramene that Branis stole. Ugh, its going to be a long week. I look over at Steph and she keeps wiggling around as if shes looking for something; or someone. I love how much she loves him, but once we leave I'm afraid of how she'll respond. I look over at Daniel and hes still fast asleep; then an idea pops in my mind. Perhaps its a bad one, but I do it anyway. I lift poppet up and place her on Daniels chest, and the second she realizes who he is, she snuggle against him and falls asleep. More and more am I amazed at how close they are. Its incredible. I can only imaging what her father would say or do if he knew how close Steph was with someone else. Knowing his obsessive and overbearing nature, he would probably get angry and try to prevent Daniel coming anywhere near her. But babies are good detectors of good people, and it seems Daniel is the best. 

I hear a noise and look over at the sleeping pair. Daniel laid his arm over Steph to hold her close to him. All I can do is smile at the sight in front of me. If only I had a camera to capture this moment. Normally I wouldn't care for such things...but this is an exception. I turn away and sip my tea when I hear a noise; Daniel is starting to wake up. 

"Mmm." He moves around and realizes he's not alone. "Uhh, Hey little one. Where'd you come from?" I'm assuming he looks around, but I don't think he sees me. "How the hell did you get over here?" I see his head pop up from the couch and hold her closer. She rest her head on his chest and sleeps soundly.

"I'd be concerned if she were walking already." He looks up and finally notices my presence.

"Jesus Peg! You scared the hell outta me!" I laugh at his declaration. "How long has she..."

"Only a few minutes. She wouldn't sit still and kept looking around for you, so I placed her there. And of course, she fell right back to sleep." He looks down at her and kisses her cheek.

"You are the sweetest thing ever." And I couldn't agree more.

"Can you believe she'll be 6 months in a few weeks? Because I can't!" I say.

"Seriously? Jeez.. Has it really been that long?" I nod my head and make my way to the couch, and I sit next to him.

"Indeed it has. Its only 5 weeks away, but it feels much shorter than that." He hands her over and she snuggles against me. "Well its about bloody time you little minx." He looks at me and laughs. "I suppose she just needed to cuddle with Tio Daniel first."

"Tio Daniel!?"

"Or would you prefer....Godfather?" He leans back and looks at me, his eyes wide.

"Peg. Are you serious? You're not kidding?" I laugh and shake my head.

"So is that a yes?" He quickly leans over and embraces me and starts to lead towards my cheek, but stops himself.

"I don't mind, Daniel." I turn to him. "I do it to you, why should it be one way around." I say boldly. I know exactly why. Women do it as affection, or for thanks and gratitude, sometime its only a friendly gesture. But for men? Its meant for familiar family and spouses. He still looks afraid...I suppose I need to squash that. I lean over and place one hand on his cheek, and kiss the other. "See? No harm. We're very good friends, Daniel. It doesn't bother me." He still looks shocked and frozen. 

"Yeah, uh...right. No, uh sorry. You're right." He's adorable when he gets like this, all awkward and stuttering, and I can't help but laugh. 

"We should be getting ready. I have a feeling its going to be a long day at the office." At this he snaps out of whatever trance he's in and stands.

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably jump in the shower and get ready." I stand up as well and embrace him. 

"I'll see you at the office." Steph reaches out one last time and gets her snuggles, and then we leave. I meet up with Jarvis and we look at the housing I will be staying at. Its one of Howard's quieter residencies; But I'm starting to have second thoughts. I take a delicious scone from the table as we continue to walk. As we tour the house and Jarvis describe the layout and such, I speak up.

"I can't stay."

"Mr. Stark insisted."

"But he also wants me to clear his name for multiple charges of treason. If anyone finds out I'm living in his house, I'll be fitted for the noose!"

"Well if it puts you at ease, this isn't one of him primary residences. He uses it more for...private entertaining." 

"Its too risky."

"Well if you're sure you wouldn't like to see the master bedroom." Although I know this is a absolutely horrible Idea, I follow him anyway. When we enter the room, I fall in love. The bed is the most comfortable thing I have ever laid on. 

"Perhaps a night or two won't kill us." He chuckles and give me the Intel he has on Leviathan; which is nothing at all. The SSR had nothing on them either. The only lead we have in the milk company that has a truck full of nitramene. Jarvis asked about the foreign agents with the odd throats and I explained that the New York hospitals had no record of Laryngotomy patience in the last 3 years. "So I've got 2 foreign agents, with no voice boxes, fighting over a milk truck full of experimental implosives. "

"Just another day at the office" 

"Ugh, I wish." I explain when the Daisy Clover opens and how I plan on infiltrating it and finding the truck. He insist on waiting with the car, but I tell him no. He's already been through enough danger. As we have this conversation I explore the room, and when I get to the wardrobe...I am astounded. I'm not sure a theater has as many costumes as Howard does. But the white coat will prove useful. Soon after I hand Steph over to Jarvis, I head to get some work done

When I get there at the Daisy Clover, I use my American accent and a pair of glasses, and the white overcoat as a disguise. I confront the manager and say that there have been many complaints and I am one of them. I go on a rant and scare him enough to get him to cooperate; not many men like a bossy women and it can intimidate them. It seems like forever that I've searched this entire bloody place, but there's no sign of gamma rays on the truck. I look at the paper and notice a truck is missing.

"We've had a guy out sick the past two days. He uses his truck to commune."

"Has he never heard of a bus? Name and address."

"Sheldon McFee, but I don't have an address."

"Leave that to me." I storm off the property, but not without doing some proper inspector work. I shout to put air in one or the tires, and then leave. 

**Daniel's POV:**

I can't believe Peggy wants me to be Stephanie Godfather! And she addressed me as Tio Daniel to Steph...I honestly can't believe that just happened. But of course I ruined the moment by trying to kiss her again. I know she doesn't mind it, but I do. I still can't forget the time in my room when we almost kissed; that and all the times shes' kissed my cheek or my hand. I felt this...spark, and yet we barely grazed our lips against each other. Its torture having these feelings and not letting them out. I really like Peggy, as more than friends, but I know shes probably not ready for that sort of thing right now; and besides she has a kid. Even though I love that kid as if she were my own, shes not. I'll never be able to be her dad, and I think that's what hurts the most. It'll be worse when they find somewhere to move, I won't be able to see them as much; especially Steph.

When I know Peggy is gone I go to my room and look for something to wear after I get out of the shower. But the only clean shirt I have left is the one Steph ripped. _Dammit._ Guess this will have to do. I jump in the shower and get dressed, and once I'm done, I drink some coffee and head to the office. Peg isn't here yet, but I don't expect her to be; I know shes looking to see if he can stay with the sitters for a while. I know she hates the idea of house jumping, but its the only option she has that lets her live with her daughter. I would say Steph could stay with me while Peggy came by my apartment and stayed for her free time while she worked or was at the Hotel for woman. But I also work and can't watcher her 24/7. I feel horrible that I can't help out more...

"Hey Sousa! What happened to you? Did you get mugged?" Krisminski Laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, your shirt is ripped. So I asked if you got mugged? I mean, Its not like you can fight back with one leg."

"Hey, whoa. We don't know if it was some low life thieves out to steal a gimps money. Maybe it was that girl hes been rushing off to see... Am I right Sousa?"

"Shut up, Thompson." I go to my desk and start looking through the files we have on Stark. I look up at the clock and notice Peggy isn't back yet, and its almost 9:15. Where is she? Maybe I'm the only one whos noticed, but shes always here five till 9; always. I keep looking at the files, but can't help but look at the clock. 

And then she arrives. _Thank God._ When she walks by my desk she smiles, but then looks at me confused. She makes a small gesture to my shirt, and I nod, then she laughs softly; she knows its the same one Steph ripped. Hours go by and I get bored, so I look at the horse race chart.

"Whiteby's Prospect. Third Race." I turn round and see Peggy looking over my shoulder, her coat in hand.

"You sure?" I smirk. I know she doesn't really care about these things. Once when I was home and she came in, she noticed the races and laughed at me. She said it was a waste of time and money, and that most of the races were probably rigged. 

"Not at all, thats why they call it gambling." We smile at the each other and then I circle her suggestion. 

"I have to pop out for a moment, personal matters. Cover for me?" My first thought is somethings wrong with Step. I lower my voice, so no one else can hear.

"Is everything okay with..." At first shes confused, then she gets it.

"Oh! No of course not, thats...no everything's fine in that regard." I sigh of relief. Peggy quickly reaches out and rubs my back comfortingly. "You'd be the first to know if something were wrong, Daniel. I assure you." I nod my head again and smile.

"Okay, good to know." She smiles and leans one hand on the back of my chair.

"So will you do it?"

"Sure, but you'd own me one." She smiles again and Agent Mills hands me the photos from Spider Raymond's club. "Hey, Thanks a bunch." Peg asks about the folder and I tell her, then she offers to help me look for the woman who killed Raymond. Weird... "I thought you said you were leaving?"

"Oh well-"

"Hey Sousa, you're needed in the basement." Krisminksi says.

"I'm kind of busy"

"Well now you're extra busy. I got a ten ton ball of rocks and garbage with your name on it." _God I hate this guy._

"Alright alright, just give me a minute." I put the folder away and the paper with the race. Then turn to Peggy. "Guess I'm gonna miss that race."

"Its probably for the best." She says. Kriskminski orders Peggy to file some reports, so I guess she doesn't get to leave. I hope it wasn't too important.

**Peggy's POV:**

"I see. Yes, Yes, Perfect. Thank you." I finally was able to gather the information and address of Sheldon McFee. Hopefully I'll be able to find the truck of Nitramene an turn in into the SSR; maybe then I'll get a break around here. I grab my coat and glance at Daniel before I leave. _What is he doing?_ He has something hidden under a file that hes looking at. Gambling on Horse racing. Men...I take a guess and he listens to me, God he is a mess. I tell him that I need to leave on personal matters, and he automatically got worried about Stephanie. I don't think I can adore him any more for that. If anything were wrong with her, not only would I rush out of the this building, but I would grab Daniel and force him to come with me. Hes the first person I would come to if something were to ever happen to my daughter. 

As I start to leave, I'm called for me reports to file. The bloody buffoons I work with are so idle. I look around, and make sure no one is watching me, and then I hurry to Chief Dooley's office to make a call; no trace. And he answer. 

"I don't have long, so I need you to listen very carefully. I need you to dispose of Howard's car."

"I beg your pardon?" Jarvis says. 

"The SSR are looking into Roxxon at this very moment at car sustained damage at the site, and is likely to be teeming with Vita Radiation. Make it disappear." He huffs, but agrees.

"Very well. The linens should be done in the wash in 30 minutes-"

"Now." I say. He asks about the Dairy truck and I give him the Intel I've found and then end the call. I have to know if my face is in any of those photos. This could ruin my career, get Steph taken from me, and... cost me everything with Daniel.

Hours later, when the coast is clear, around lunch, I stop eating the Orange Daniel gave me and sneak over to his desk. But of course nothings ever that easy. The phone on my desk rings, and then the one on Daniels; and I hit my head "Bloody Hell" I whisper aloud. That wasn't suppose to happen. I peak my head from the Desk and see Daniel coming my way. _Dammit._ I sneak back over to my desk as he answers the phone. Chief Dooley wants me to bring the Vita Ray Detector to the main Roxxon office.

"What was that about?" Daniel asks.

"Oh, just another errand." I reply as I walk away. I go to the file room and pick it up from where I pout it back this morning and then leave for Roxxon. 

"Carter about time." Dooley says. Wanker...

"Oh! I didn't know our government had such good taste in secretaries. Whats your name, Darling?" A man says, I'm assuming is Mr. Jones.

"Agent." I say simply before handing over the detector to Dooley and say I will see him at the office, but he has other ideas.

"Yeah we could use your help" Thompson says. I'm sure you do.

"It wouldn't be for filing would it." I retort.

Dooley explains that the vita rays could still be on the person that handled the nitramen. He wants me to stay and check the woman in the facility because a man doing it isn't appropriate. God help me...I rush to the restroom to make sure none of the Vita rays are on me form when I had infiltrated the other facility and found Branis. Turns out I do. "Sorry Nana." I throw away the watch my grandmother had given to me before she died. I wasn't particularly close with her, but I was closer to her than my mum. She always encouraged my adventurous side and never forced me to learn to 'be a lady'.

Mr. Jones gathers up his employees and they stand in a long line to be tested. For a while there was nothing and I thought this whole thing was pointless, but then I see him. The man who helped Branis make the nitramen bombs. Thompson tests him, but he comes back clear. I ask him to stop walking away and ask Jones about the uniforms. Vita rays hardly saturate a persons skin, but clothing is tainted for longer, and when I suggest to check the locker rooms, Van Ert makes a run for it; and Dooley and Thompson chase him. Men are so quick to act rather than think. I take the stairs and beat him to the lobby. 

"May I?" I ask as I take a mans brief case. I take it and wack Van Ert in the legs, and he falls to his feet. Thompson puts him and handcuffs and Dooley watches, out of breath. How he can be sweating this much is beyond me. "May I be of any further assistance?" I ask. Once he is apprehended we leave to the SSR. 

When we enter the SSR, I notice Daniel hard at work, and I catch myself from smiling. He works so hard and yet no one notices his efforts. Our eyes meet and I tilt my head for him to follow, and he does. We watch chief start to interrogation, but I'm not completely paying attention. I look over at him and see his shirt still torn, and I laugh.

"What?" He looks puzzled.

"Your shirt." I point and he looks down and laughs

"Yeah, uhm... its the only one I had left that was clean."

"I'm still sorry that happened, I-I still can't believe it."

"Its not your fault, Peg. Things happen." I hum in agreement.

"Have any of the boys noticed?" I ask. But he doesn't answer. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, but its nothing." 

"What did they say?" He turns away from me and watches Dooley. "Daniel. What did they say?" Now I'm getting angry.

"It doesn't matter, Pe-"

"Yes it does. It matters to me. What. Did. They. Say." He glances at me, quickly, and then back at Dooley. I reach out to him and hold his hand. "Daniel..."

"They just...thought I got mugged by some thieves..."

"And...?" He shakes his head and refuses to continue. I grab his shoulders and force him to face me, but he doesn't look at me. I place my right hand under his chin and my left in his cheek. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask gently. He takes a deep breath and speaks.

"They said that I got mugged by thieves..."I raise my brow, "Because I can't defend myself with one leg."

"What!?" He tries to shush me to not bring any attention "No. I will not 'Shh' What else?" 

"Pegs-"

"What. Else?" I place my hands on my hips; now I'm fuming.

"The other wasn't so bad..." Again I raise my brow. "He said that...it was a woman who did it." I know hes still holding back. "I can't win with you can I?"

"Never." I say and he laughs.

"He said that it was the woman that 'I've been rushing to meet' for the past 2 weeks."

"What woman?" _Daniel's seeing someone?_ I had no idea. But I suppose it makes sense as to why he turned away from me last night...

"No one. There isn't one, I swear" I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, that is, until I released it. "No need to look so relieved." _Damn._

"Sorry I-"

"I'm just messing with you, Peggy." I smile and shove him playfully.

"Arse." Before we know it, Dooley walks in the room and watches Thompson beat on Van Ert. If talking doesn't work, brute force does. He sends me home because 'lady's shouldn't be seeing this' As if I haven't seen worse during the war. I glance at Daniel and smile; one more night before Steph and I go to Howard's old house. I'll miss Daniel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant topost this before Thanksgiving but my family trip came first :( I hope you all enjoy though!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. its been a while 😬🙁 Its a bit difficult juggling multiple fandoms and keeping up with real life atm. After Endgame and life I lost touch with the Marvel fandom, and inevitably Agent Carter. But some spark is coming back and I was reminded on Wattpad about updating this particular story lol. I have a few more drafts I need to go through to remember where this story is going and post what's already been written.
> 
> I'm sorry to all you lovely readers who have been waiting on these fics for updates! Life is just a mess rn, but if you really are looking for updates, leave a comment or two below and I'll check them and see what I can do for the story you're asking for! I can't guarantee immediate updates but I will promise to work on them in my free time😊
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (Its old and my style has changed a lot since then but I still hope you like it!)

**Peggy's POV:**

Since Dooley sent me home for the day, I got to the Automat for some supper and wait for Mr. Jarvis. I know Daniel will be working late today. what with the break in the Stark case, so we won't be able to eat together one last time. And since Mr. Jarvis hasn't arrived yet, I don't have Stephanie with me. I asked him to keep her at his home until our nightly adventure was over with; I don't want Steph anywhere near Howard and the drama he has created with his deadly inventions. Once I finish dinner I go outside and wait.

"Come on, Mr. Jarvis. A penguin could get here faster..." I've been waiting for at least ten minutes. And Angise has not given up on trying to get me to live at this Griffith Hotel For Women. She bangs on the window to get my attention.

"I found one." She says, but I know which one it is. And I can't live there.

"I'm late for my appointment." I says, not looking towards her. 

"It has its own bathroom!"

"I-I have no idea what you're saying."

"Don't make me come out there," She threatens. _Oh bloody hell!_

"Angie I really must-

"Woman only. A family community for modern female professionals. Apartment for rent. 550 square ft, furnished, full bath, high floors, quiet building. Security assured." She reads the advertisement from the paper. "Close proximity to the Lexington Avenue local isle. Breakfast upon request. Paradise or what. 

"That sounds perfect but-"

"The only thing that could possibly make it better is if you lived next to me, Oh wait, you would! 3C if you need a cup of sugar." God I wish I could, I really really do. The apartment sounds incredible and Angie is a very nice person, but I don't want her to be in the crossfire if anything were to go wrong; I already have to worry about Stephanie and Daniel.

I lie to her and say I wouldn't make a very good neighbor because she thinks shes the problem; but shes not. And above all, I can't leave my daughter behind. I look out the window, and finally, Jarvis has arrived. I say goodbye to Angie and tell her I will see her later, but I know shes upset. However, there's simply no easy option here...

"Ms. Carter."

"Mr. Jarvis." He starts driving, and for a few moments everything is silent. "How was Stephanie doing today?"

"Oh she was quite... well." Oh no. Hes hesitating.

"What happened?" I asked, worry creeping in at the edge of my voice. 

"Oh no, nothings happened. Shes perfectly fine, Ms. Carter. Its just..." He takes a short pause as if thinking of what to say. "Well shes just been, how you...fussy. And unbelievably so. We've done everything we could possibly think of, but-"

"Nothing seems to calm her down?" He nods. "Yes, she does that sometimes. Mostly its because she wants a specific person to hold her and give her attention. You've done nothing wrong, Mr. Jarvis. Steph is just...stubborn."

"Well it seems you will have eventful years when she is of age..."

"Oh please no. Let me enjoy the little things first!" I say, "Besides, she'll go back and give her mother that headache, not me."

"Is that not you, Ms. Carter?" He asks hesitantly. 

"What?! Mr. Jarvis, Stephanie is my niece not my-"

"I beg to differ, respectfully of course." I whip my head to look at him. But he speaks before I can. "She has your fighting spirit, attitude, and intelligence. However...I fear she has her father's strength."

"And you know who that is?"

"I may have an idea as to whom he may be. But that is not any of my concern why you wish to keep her true parents identity a secret." I start to relax and look away. "I will never tell another soul, Ms. Carter. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." For the rest of the ride to Mr. McFee's house, the car is filled with silence. That is until the 'Captain America Adventure Program' starts. I let it play for a few moments, and the cut it off. "Who writes this rubbish?" Jarvis says he enjoys it, but is rather impressed by the real thing. Its a shame they don't actually use it. "Are you trying to butter me up Mr. Jarvis?" He says hes not.

"I'm only pleased to receive your call." I tell him he is faster than a train and compliment the new car. He said he did dispose of the other, but that it was a waste. We didn't have much of a choice to keep it, it was used at the site of a crime scene. I ask him to hurry along because Thompson is very persuasive in the interrogation room; especially with ninnies like Van Ert. 

**Daniel's POV:**

Its been about 2 hours since Peggy left, and already Thompson broke him, and our stick. So all the information we have is Van Ert was working with a Leet Branis to make the molecular nitramene bombs, with Howard Stark's formula. The used a guy who worked at the Daisy Clover Milk company to transport their products. So now we have to find Branis and McFee, which will hopefully lead us to Stark...Although I kind of don't want to find him. I know he and Peggy are friends, and that he was a major contributor to helping the Allies win. It doesn't make sense for him to go off and sell weapons to the enemies. 

As I sit in my chair and write all the information down, Dooley starts talking. Apparently Immigration has no record of this guy Branis, and Krisminksi says it could be an alias. But Thompson and his two sense says that if it is, Van Ert doesn't know it. Great, this feels like an insane dramatic puzzle. He turns to me and ask about Daisy Clovers pay roll

"I'm on hold with Daisy Clover payroll." I say

"Well its not like he was the brains of the operation anyway." Thompson says

"More like the Krisminski of the operation." I jab. _Krisminski's a dumb ass_.

"Jokes on you, peg-leg, I don't even know how to drive a truck." What? That not even what I was saying _. Idiot._ Chief is going hard on pinning this on Stark. Even though Van Ert never met him, Dooley says he can have go betweens in between go betweens. Like hes some sort of snake; which he probably is. I finally get off hold and get McFee's address. Now we're getting somewhere. We all head out and go after McFee. 

**Peggy's POV:**

When we arrive at McFees house, I send Jarvis away and tell him I don't need his help and that I have my own ride home. I sneak into the yard and towards the truck; and all the bombs are there. I make my way to the front of the house and walk in. Carefully I step in and look for McFee and Branis; but unfortunately the old floor boards give me away. McFee grabs his gun and charges towards me, but I kick it away and fight him. And of course, with my luck, that damn radio show is one; which only infuriates me more. He pins me against the wall and I break a glass over his head. We struggle more and I elbow his inner arm and throw his into a table. And of course, he passes out.

"Hello? Mr. McFee?" But still no response. "Why does this keep happening?" I ask myself. I drag his body into a chair and handcuff him to it, but while I was distracted, Branis slipped outside and tried to start the truck. I pull out my gun and aim it at his head. "Get out!" I order and he does. I slam him into the truck and keep the gun to his temple. "Car trouble?" I ask, and Mr. Jarvis answers

"Nothing that can't be fixed."

"What the HELL are you doing here?" He explains that hes here to help, as any good butler would, without being asked. He sabotaged the vehicle and I tell him to fix it. The sooner its fixed, the sooner I can turn this in and get home to see my little girl. "Where are Stark's inventions?" I pull out his voice communicator and hold it to his throat.

"I want protection."

"The SSR will take you in, provided you say something interesting. Right Bloody now." He say nothing, instead Jarvis chimes in and asks bout Leviathan. Branis says its a who, not a what. Lovely, because thats not vague at all. They use to be his employers and he double crossed them. Apparently Leviathan only wanted one thing from Howard, and Branis saw it as an opportunity to make a profit from the rest.

"I. Want. Protection."

"Then start talking."

We get into the truck once its fixed and drive on the road. Jarvis is in the back, Branis is driving, and I'm holding my gun on Branis. Unfortunate McFee got away, but for right now our focus is transporting the bombs. I tell Branis to stop fidgiting and that nothings going to happen; but of course it does. The same man that killed Colleen has jumped on the roof and started to shoot down at us. We fight on the roof and he shots again, hitting the strap and Branis. We continue to fight and I hear a crash. One of the bombs has dropped and cracked. He punches me in the face and I fall down and them look over the roof I see a lake; perfect. I tell Jarvis to grab Branis and jump. I fight off Colleen's killer and stab his hand through the roof.

"This is where I get off." I grab Jarvis and Branis and toss them out of the truck, and then I roll over and jump as well. The truck lands in the lake and BOOM! A bright light flashes and pushes me back; the entire lake is gone. I limp over to Jarvis and notice Branis, dying. His communication device is broken and can't speak. I ask him where Howard's inventions are and ask him to help me beat Leviathan. He draws a heart in the dirt with a string through it. Dammit. 

"Wheres the car?" I ask. 

"I believe its that way. I think we should go retrieve it immediately." _Ugh can this day get any worse?_

**Daniel's POV:**

We're almost at Mr. McFees house, when we stop the car and notice him walking on the road...with a chair handcuffed to him. Great, another mystery. We get him out of the cuffs and starts driving again, that is until theres an enormously bright light blinding our eyes. Thompson, whos driving in front of me, goes faster, and so do I. When we reach the source of the light, the lake is completely dried up; not a drop left. And not only that, but we find Branis's dead body at the scene. While the others go investigate that, I notice something shiny in the road.

"Sousa! What the hell are you doing?" Chief asks. I walk over to them and show the key I found. "Good find. Lets go check it out."

**Peggy's POV:**

When we reach the car I sigh in relief. Jarvis notices my leg and says he can patch me up. I tell him to wait, I need to see my daughter. When we enter the house, I limp to my room and Jarvis hands her over.

"Oh poppet!" She starts to fuss but then stops and snuggles against me, gurgling her baby talk. "You have to say mummy. Can you do that?" She looks at me with those bright blue eyes and smiles. "Say mummy." She moves her lips and the words are inaudible, if they count as words at all, and she starts to laugh... and so do I. I love my little girl so much, my heart can't take it.

"Here you are Ms. Carter" He hands over her pacifier and she takes it gladly. I look at him and he bends down to stitch the gash on my leg. 

"You're quite good at that."

"Yes. Mr. Stark's zippers are under a considerable strain." He ties it off and cuts the thread. "You're very fortunate you know."

"I missed the bone by three inches."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then look me in the eye and say what you meant." Steph wiggles around in my arms and starts to grab at my hair.

"You're very fortunate that I ignored your instructions"

"Oh you're so right." I say as I pull her hands from my hair. "How I managed to stay alive before I meant you I have no idea." 

He goes in to give a speech about how my line of work requires support, but I tell him I can't be surrounded by those I love if I'm only putting them in danger. That's why I'm trying to find a permanent home, I don't want Daniel or the Jarvis's to get hurt. That's why I can't live near or with either of them. Then that leaves the question with Stephanie. He has a point though, I can't exactly distance myself from the world I wish to protect; but its so hard. I have to make the world right, if not for myself then for Steph. He says I can't be as successful in my goal if I don't open up to others and allow them to help me...and maybe hes right. When he finishes my stitches, I take Steph and head to Daniel's apartment. This is our last night there...

**Daniels POV:**

After I give Dooley the key I found I head home. I am so tired right now its ridiculous. Not only is it late, but I know Peggy is already asleep by now, and its her last night there; now I won't even get to say a proper goodbye. I open the apartment door and hear the shower going, and theres food on the table from the Automat.

"Peggy?" I call out. I hear Steph start crying and go into the bedroom. "Peg?" Still no answer. She must be in the shower. I pick up the baby and head to the table to eat. Shes so adorable its ridiculous. She squirms around all over the place and plays with the little doll I just gave her, and she loves it. I hear a groan and turn around. "Peggy? You okay?" She comes out dressed in her night gown and walks over to me and Steph; or limps?

"I'm fine." She says. She leans over my shoulder and steals a bite of my cake.

"Hey! Thats mine!" She shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the couch. "Peggy, are you sure you're okay? You look like you're limping." and shes more quiet than normal.

"Mhm." Okay, now I know somethings wrong. 

"Peg. Why are you still up? Its 1:30 in the morning."

"I know, I just...wanted to see you." I pick up the baby and sit next to her on the couch with one brow raised. She sighs and shakes her head ."I-" I sit, patiently, waiting for an answer, and grab her hand. "I uhm, was just given some advice recently, and I think I should listen to it."

"Okay..."

"I have a request, and I'm afraid to ask it. I need help and you're the only person I trust, Daniel." I nod my head and encourage her to keep talking. "I-I, uh, was-" Before she finishes her sentence, the power goes out. Damn New York. 

"Here, hold Steph, I'll get us some light." I walk to the kitchen and grab some candles and light them. "There, that should work for now." I place one on the table and two on the coffee table by the couch. "Peg?" Shes gone. "Peggy." She comes back and sits on the couch. "Wheres Steph?"

"I put her to sleep. Shes had quite the day. As have we all." I hum in agreement. "Daniel...I can't stay with my friends forever, and I can't stay here... But I can't take Steph with me anywhere else I go. At least for now."

"Peg. What are you saying...?" She looks away from me and I can see the tears rolling down her cheek. "Hey.." I wipe them away and hold her face in my hands. "Whats going on? Whats got you so upset?"

"Can she stay with you?" She sniffles. "When you aren't at work. Can- Can Stephanie live here with you..." I back away, slightly, in complete shock, and shake my head.

"Peggy.. you can't-Peg."

"I-I don't have any other choice. I can't stay there with my friends, and I can't stay here because-" She looks away and takes another deep breath. Shes hiding something. "Because I don't want to put you in danger. Or Stephanie. Shes just a baby, Daniel. She can hardly speak and walk, let alone defend herself or cry for help if someone-"

"Okay okay okay, just breathe. Look at me. Take a deep breath. And breath." She was starting to hyperventilate. "Think about this, Peg. Really think about it." She shakes her head and more tears fall.

"I have. I'm taking the advice and allowing people to help me and...and be involved more in my life. And this is how I do that; at least for now." I place my hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. "I'll pick her up from her sitters, and come here, with you, or stay until you come home and then you will have her for the rest of the night. And in the mornings I will come by to see you both and take her back so you and I can go to work."

"Peggy, that's a lot of work to do. How long do you think you can keep that up?"

"I don't know. I just...I need this to work until its over."

"Till whats over?" At first she hesitates, then answers.

"Till this case with Howard is solved. Then...I'll figure the rest out when I get there." I pull her in for a hug and she hold on tightly. When she lets go I kiss her on the forehead, and she smiles. I take her to my room and she lays down. "Daniel? Can you stay with us? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, sure." I sit on the edge of the bed and she curls up to me on my chest, just like she did before, and I don't move away. She lays close, as if afraid of something, and closes her eyes to fall asleep. I don't know what it is thats bothering her so much, but whatever it is needs to stop being such a pain in the ass. I hate seeing her in pain and fear. Maybe she'll open up more and tell me, but right now I'm content on her sleeping it off.


End file.
